Apendiendo a Olvidar
by Misao Kirimachi Surasai
Summary: Chapter 7! Aoshi ha llegado y la mentira puede descubrirse. Pero eso sólo está en la palma de Misao ¿Nodoka sufrirá lo que merece? No soy buena con los Summarys
1. LLEGANDO A CONCLUSIONES

1 "APRENDIENDO A OLVIDAR"  
  
1.1 Capitulo 1."LLEGANDO A CONCLUSIONES"  
  
  
  
Misao se retorcÃ­a en su futÃ³n tratando de dormir. No es que estuviera inquieta, era solamente que habÃ­a algunos pensamientos que no le permitÃ­an conciliar el sueÃ±o.  
  
Se levantÃ³ con algo de brusquedad, mirÃ³ por su ventana y saliÃ³ del cuarto silenciosamente. Era entonces cuando agradecÃ­a ser una Onmitsu y por lo tanto, caminar asÃ­, a hurtadillas. No querÃ­a despertar a nadie, conocÃ­a a la perfecciÃ³n lo entrometida que puede llegar a ser su "familia" ; ademÃ¡s de que no la dejarÃ­an salir, y menos ahora, viendo como se encontraba el clima.  
  
SiguiÃ³ caminado a hurtadillas hasta que observÃ³ en el pasillo las habitaciones de los inquilinos de aquella secciÃ³n del Aoiya. Okon, Omasu, Okina...escuchÃ³ un ruido extraÃ±o provenir de estÃ¡ habitaciÃ³n. Invadida por su habitual curiosidad, abriÃ³ la puerta y observÃ³ desde estÃ¡, el simple hecho de que solo se habÃ­a acomodado y abrazado su almohada.-"Jiya debe de estar soÃ±ando con alguna jovencilla"- pensÃ³ divertida. CerrÃ³ la puerta con cuidado y siguiÃ³ su recorrido. Shiro, Kuro, Aoshi...  
  
Misao se detuvo en seco y la sonrisa en sus labios se esfumÃ³, mirÃ³ la puerta unos instantes y con un suspiro muy suave, acercÃ³ su mano temblorosa para abrir la puerta. Se detuvo unos segundos -"Al menos quiero verlo dormir por un momento"- se dijo para sus adentros, pero lo considerÃ³, y asÃ­, su brazo cayÃ³ flÃ¡cido a un costado de su cuerpo, sin siquiera haber sentido el tacto suave de la madera fina de la puerta, alejÃ¡ndose cÃ³mo rayo, y dejando, sin quererlo, un sollozo ahogado cÃ³mo Ãºnica pista.  
  
********************  
  
Ahora estaba afuera, caminando mientras disfrutaba el olor a tierra hÃºmeda. MirÃ³ un momento hacia el cielo, y observÃ³ como todo en el estaba cubierto por una oleada de un turbio color gris, a pesar de ser de noche. SintiÃ³ una corriente de aire frÃ­o recorrer escabrosamente su cuerpo.  
  
Era obvio que iba a llover.  
  
RegresÃ³ la vista a sus pies y dio un largo suspiro...  
  
-"Aoshi..."- susurrÃ³ delicada.  
  
Ella querÃ­a dejar de pensar en Ã©l, querÃ­a olvidarlo, querÃ­a que Ã©l ya no fuese parte de su vida...pero era muy cruel hacerse eso a sÃ­ misma.  
  
Entonces la recordÃ³ y su mente dio un giro.  
  
-"Baka, baka, baka, baka..."- se castigÃ³ a sÃ­ misma mientras se golpeaba las mejillas con los puÃ±os -"SÃ³lo eres una gran estÃºpida"- se dijo con un Ãºltimo suspiro -"Mira que dejar entrar al enemigo en tu propio territorio, y aÃºn mÃ¡s, el hecho de darle ventaja."  
  
Fue ahÃ­ donde la recordÃ³ mÃ¡s claramente.  
  
Nodoka.  
  
Un aÃ±o mÃ¡s grande que ella, excelente kunoichi (aunque no tanto como las integrantes del Onniwabanshuu), hacendosa, talentosa cocinera y con una belleza exquisita, aunque no sobrenatural, era casi simplemente una mujer casi normal.  
  
RecordÃ³ atormentada cuando la conociÃ³ y el hecho de que casi inmediatamente se hicieron amigas.  
  
Misao se habÃ­a emocionado mucho con el hecho de tener una mejor amiga de casi su edad, un oÃ­do que escuchara sus problemas, un confidente, una aliada en quien confiar. No es que Kaoru no lo fuera, pero estaba tan lejos, eso hacÃ­a las cosas mÃ¡s difÃ­ciles; y Omasu y Okon, eso era algo...diferente, por asÃ­ decirlo, pues ellas eran como sus hermanas y ella sabÃ­a que se escandalizarÃ­an mucho al saber ciertas cosas de sÃ­ misma. Por eso se encariÃ±o mucho con Nodoka. Siempre estaban juntas, incluso se quedÃ³ a vivir en el Aoiya como la invitada especial de Misao.  
  
Eran las mejores amigas. Hablaban de todo y nada...  
  
Fue entonces cuando cometiÃ³ el error tragÃ³ saliva al recordar de tener la lengua tan larga y contarle lo poco que sabÃ­a sobre los gustos de Aoshi, sin tomar en cuenta que Nodoka tomaba nota mental para despuÃ©s poner todo lo aprendido en practica.  
  
La lluvia comenzÃ³ a caer con fuerza...  
  
Pero a Misao no le importÃ³...al contrario, se sintiÃ³ algo aliviada de que el agua templada enfriara su cabeza calentada por el recuerdo amargo de esa mujer, y del hecho de haber sido, sin darse cuenta, su marioneta.  
  
RecordÃ³ toda la alegrÃ­a que dio cuando Nodoka comenzÃ³ a actuar como ella, todo el orgullo que le dio el hecho de ser el objeto de admiraciÃ³n de alguien, aunque por mÃ­nimo, mayor.  
  
Nodoka comenzÃ³ a imitarle en todo; ropa, peinado, lenguaje, expresiones...hasta en la manera de caminar...era como una copia casi exacta de la Onni.  
  
Para estos momentos, la lluvia que caÃ­a ya habÃ­a sobre empapado a Misao. Grandes mechones de su cabello ahora se le pegaban con insistencia a la cara, el agua de la lluvia hacÃ­a largos canales naturales que recorrÃ­an su rostro, las gotas de agua que osaban caer sobre sus labios eran bebidas degustosamente por la pequeÃ±a chica-comadreja.  
  
Inesperadamente...Misao comenzÃ³ a reÃ­r. Â¿QuÃ© mÃ¡s le quedaba hacer ahora?Â¿llorar?. Ya lo habÃ­a hecho infinidad de veces, pero no sirviÃ³ de nada. Y aÃºn cuando todavÃ­a seguÃ­a carcajeÃ¡ndose, no pudo contener las lagrimas lastimeras que brotaban del dolor de su destrozada alma.  
  
Fue entonces cuando se quedo seria, como si de repente acabara de morir de pie.  
  
Sus lagrimas no habÃ­an cesado aÃºn. CayÃ³ de rodillas en el lodo al sentir el peso del mundo sobre su atormentada alma. Su cabeza le hizo recordar lo que mÃ¡s le hizo sufrir, lo que la rompiÃ³ por dentro, lo que le hizo perder el margen de su vida; y si de algo estaba segura, era de que le iba a ser muy difÃ­cil perdonar a esa persona.  
  
No podÃ­a crÃ©elo. En un descuido, todo el mundo le dio una vuelta de 180Â°...  
  
Aoshi se habÃ­a enamorado de Nodoka. Y lo peor de todo, se enamorÃ³ cuando ella se habÃ­a convertido en la copia exacta de la propia Misao.  
  
No lo creÃ­a aÃºn.  
  
Â¿CÃ³mo pudÃ³ ser traicionada por la que creyÃ³ su mejor amiga?. Era algo inaudito. Sin duda, esa chica no tenÃ­a honor o algo mÃ­nimo que se le pareciera...  
  
Nodoka.  
  
Se sentÃ­a desnuda ante esa mujer. Aquella chica sabÃ­a todo de ella; sus secretos, sus vivencias, sus trucos, mÃ©todos y tÃ©cnicas, y todo eso lo habÃ­a usado en su contra; ademÃ¡s de que habÃ­a copiado a la perfecciÃ³n su apariencia y su carÃ¡cter. Era como enfrentarse contra si misma...y lamentablemente...perdiÃ³.  
  
Ahora habÃ­a perdido a Aoshi para siempre, Ã©l estaba enamorado y ella no podÃ­a hacer nada mas que lamentarse; era obvio ya, que Aoshi si querÃ­a ser amado, y por supuesto, amar...Pero no a ella, ya estaba comprobado que era a ella a loa que no podÃ­a amar, por el simple hecho de ser ella.  
  
Era algo tan complicado de entender, asÃ­ que decidiÃ³ tratar de no romperse mÃ¡s la cabeza pensando en eso. Pero es imposible dejar de pensar en el dolor mÃ¡s agudo que se tiene.  
  
Aparte de ese sufrimiento, llegÃ³ a sentir un gran vacÃ­o dentro suyo, al ver el hecho de que, hipÃ³critamente, Nodoka habÃ­a comenzado a tratarle con la punta del pie cuando estaban solas, y como "amiga" cuando estaba alguien mÃ¡s presente. Sin duda, hipocresÃ­a pura. Claro, Nodoka ya habÃ­a conseguido lo que querÃ­a, asÃ­ que Misao solo le servÃ­a para guardar las apariencias.  
  
Ahora estaba sola, sin lo que mÃ¡s habÃ­a apreciado en el mundo. La situaciÃ³n se le habÃ­a ido de las manos, como agua entre los dedos. SintiÃ©ndose sola y traicionada por la espalda y consumida por su ira. QuerÃ­a alejarse de todo y de todos, en especial de esas dos personas. Fue por eso que habÃ­a caÃ­do en un estado de ensimismamiento profundo, y se necesitaba ser mÃ¡s que un estÃºpido para no ver que era lo que le pasaba, y ahora parecÃ­a ser, que Aoshi lo era. Era el estÃºpido mÃ¡s grande de este mundo.  
  
Misao se sitiÃ³ mÃ¡s enojada aÃºn, y su cuerpo sintiÃ³ mÃ¡s peso. Ahora estaba de rodillas con las manos apoyadas en la tierra.  
  
ApretÃ³ el lodo en sus manos, enterrando sus uÃ±as en el suelo. Necesitaba calmar un poco su furia, y por ahora, esa era la mejor manera.  
  
Misao sintiÃ³ un repentino escalofrÃ­o recorrer inoportuno su espalda; cuando repentinamente las gotas de lluvia dejaron de golpear su cuerpo.  
  
MirÃ³ hacia arriba, y su rostro palideciÃ³...  
  
Aoshi estaba ahÃ­.  
  
Sosteniendo entre sus manos un paraguas que ahora cubrÃ­a a la Onni. Y aÃºn cuando se estaba mojando, mantenÃ­a el objeto sobre el cuerpo de Misao para protegerla de la lluvia.  
  
-"Te enfermaras"- dijo el hombre alto dueÃ±o de su corazÃ³n.  
  
Â¿Cuanto tiempo llevaba ahÃ­ observÃ¡ndola?Â¿sabrÃ­a alguien mÃ¡s de que ella estaba ahÃ­?Â¿acaso Ã©l se preocupÃ³ por ella, o lo hizo simplemente por el la obligaciÃ³n y responsabilidad que acarrea ser su tutor?  
  
Los ojos de Misao lo miraban con un vacÃ­o algo extraÃ±o.  
  
-"Â¿CÃ³mo supo que yo salÃ­?"- pensÃ³ Misao en voz alta.  
  
Aoshi tomÃ³ esto como una pregunta para Ã©l, jamÃ¡s le cruzÃ³ por la mente que esa pregunta fue algo que Misao dijo para sÃ­ misma.  
  
-"Escuche un ruido fuera de mi habitaciÃ³n, y al ir a investigar, vÃ­ que salÃ­as del Aoiya, y como comenzaba a llover, decidÃ­ seguirte para ver que no te pasara nada"- contestÃ³ Ã©l.  
  
-"El sollozo..."-susurro Misao para sÃ­, mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza. Se enlodo el cabello. Pero aÃºn asÃ­ encontrÃ³ su falla. HabÃ­a cuidado tato el no nacer ruido con sus pasos, asÃ­ que pudieron ser sus pies, lo Ãºnico que se le vino a la mente, fue el sollozo que escapo de sus labios inoportunamente al decidir no verle dormir.-"Eso debiÃ³ ser..."-susurro de nuevo.  
  
Misao se levantÃ³ perezosamente del suelo y volver resignada a su hogar...Entonces lo vio...  
  
Cada uno de sus mÃºsculos se tensÃ³ al voltear , y ver la sonrisa trasparente en los labios de Aoshi...  
  
Le hubiese gustado ver mÃ¡s aquella cara frÃ­a de siempre. No le gustaba verle sonreÃ­r. Â¿PorquÃ©?. Solo por el simple hecho de que Nodoka fue la Ãºnica que logrÃ³ hacerle reÃ­r.  
  
El hacerle reÃ­r y sonreÃ­r, era una tarea que se habÃ­a auto impuesto a sÃ­ misma. Lo intento tantas veces como le era posible. Chistes, canciones, humillaciones. Cada medio que se le venÃ­a a la cabeza era llevado a cabo. Nada habÃ­a dado resultados, Aoshi seguÃ­a siendo la masa de hielo de siempre.  
  
Pero Nodoka, con unos cuantos gestos propios de Misao, le hizo reÃ­r a lagrima viva...Eso no era justo. Todo el esfuerzo de la pequeÃ±a Onni fue en vano.  
  
Misao apretÃ³ los puÃ±os con fuerza. Su cabeza enlodada se fue limpiando con la lluvia cuando se liberÃ³ del abrigo del paraguas. Â¿QuÃ© debÃ­a hacer?Â¿quÃ© pasarÃ­a ahora quÃ© estaba fuera de la jugada?. Ahora que sabÃ­a que Aoshi no la amaba y que no llegarÃ­a a amarla nunca, debÃ­a de tomar una decisiÃ³n.  
  
Olvidarlo definitivamente...  
  
No sabÃ­a si era la mejor decisiÃ³n, pero al menos le pareciÃ³ la mÃ¡s coherente...Pero...Â¿quÃ© pasarÃ­a con su persona?Â¿A donde irÃ­an todos aquellos aÃ±os que empleo en amarlo fervientemente?Â¿quÃ© pasarÃ­a con toda esa vida desperdiciada en donde trato de llegar a ninguna parte?...Ya no importaba, de todas formas, ya no habÃ­a lugar para ellas en la vida de su amado Aoshi...  
  
Era hora de buscar un nuevo prospecto que se adaptara a sus posibilidades...  
  
A todo esto, cerrÃ³ los ojos, apretÃ³ aÃºn mÃ¡s los puÃ±os y se mordiÃ³ el labio inferior. SiguiÃ³ caminando mÃ¡s aprisa bajo la lluvia, a pesar de los intentos de Aoshi por cubrirla con el paraguas.  
  
Misao se sintiÃ³ halagada por los intentos de su tutor, pero aÃºn asÃ­, estaba decidida a olvidarlo, y el primer paso para ello, era la indiferencia.  
  
Misao volteÃ³ hacia atrÃ¡s y mirÃ³ a Aoshi con un gesto de fastidio.  
  
-"No necesito el paraguas...Shinomori-San"-dijo con el tono mÃ¡s frÃ­o que su garganta pudo expresar. MirÃ³ nuevamente hacia el frente, y siguiÃ³ su recorrido. Las lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas y su cuerpo sintiÃ³ una extraÃ±a debilidad, haciendo temblar sus piernas.  
  
Aoshi se quedÃ³ paralizado. La sombrilla resbalÃ³ de sus manos y la lluvia empapÃ³ su cabeza.  
  
-"Â¿Shi...nomori...San?"- se quedÃ³ perplejo. Misao nunca en la vida le habÃ­a llamado de esa manera tan falta de familiaridad hacÃ­a Ã©l. Siempre lo tratÃ³ de Aoshi-sama, con aquella combinaciÃ³n de respeto y confianza. Â¿PorquÃ© lo llamÃ³ ahora como si fuera un extraÃ±o?  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Bien, al fin termine de transcribir este capitulo. Uff, estoy agotada, ya me duelen los dedos.  
  
Quiero dedicar esta historia a : Kaoru Hino, Ana Lorena, Agot, KenSan, LuiSLiNK, Souji Okita, Yota, Nicte'Ha, RubÃ­, Victor, Hitokiri, Elvia, Elsa , Joselin y mi querida amiga Boogiepop.Tambien quiero dar las gracias a quien allÃ¡ leÃ­do mi historia.  
  
Cualquier comentario, reclamo, y demÃ¡s, hÃ¡galo por favor a: animangataniashinomorimakimachi@hotmail.com 


	2. Causas y consecuencias

**Aprendiendo a olvidar**

****

**Capitulo 2: Causas y consecuencias.**

****

 Aoshi se quedó estático en medio del ancho camino, mirando a la nada, con la mente repentinamente en blanco.

 -"¿Shi…nomori…San?"—murmuro repentinamente. Curiosamente, estas palabras rebotaban insistentes en su cabeza, y por unos instantes, fue incapaz de articular un dedo.

**__________*__________*__________**

** Estaba sudando ríos y su respiración estaba agitada. El dolor de su cabeza solo le era comparable al dolor que obtienes después de una noche de juerga y haber bebido hasta cambiar tu sangre por alcohol. Gimió por enésima  vez en dos horas. Pero siguió pensando en lo sucedido esa noche. **

 ¿En verdad podría olvidar a Aoshi? Eso esperaba, pero de antemano sabía que sería muy difícil y doloroso…

 -"Aoshi"- gimió nuevamente.

-"Aqui estoy Misao"

 Misao se sobresaltó. El hombre estaba sentado a un lado del futon de la chica, su mirada  se tornaba preocupada, casi desesperante, en su rostro no había mas que una sonrisa nerviosa y bajo sus ojos, bolsas, clara señal de que no haber dormido aquella noche, tal vez cuidándola, talvez no…

 -"¿Qué hace aquí, Señor?"- quiso preguntar en tono frío, pero su garganta estaba tan seca que apenas susurró con aspereza –"No creo que Usted tenga la obligación de cuidarme, Okon u Omasu pueden hacerlo, mientras continué en este estado, le sedo el mando del grupo Oniwabanshuu"-.

 Aoshi le sonrió con ternura, aunque su rostro aun refregaba aflicción. Esa era Misao, su Misao…

-"Esta bien, Misao-chan, solo asegurate de recuperarte pronto, no quiero cargar con todo por mucho tiempo"- su voz sonó dulce y hasta un tanto juguetona –"¿Ves lo que pasa cundo sales en medio de una tormenta?"- comentó aun sonriente mientras cambiaba el paño húmedo de la frente de Misao.

 -"Isisto"- volvió a decir la joven, tratando, inútilmente, de levantarse –"Okon u Omasu pueden atenderme"- su voz tembló, aun áspera con lo siguiente –"Shinomori-San".

 Su sonrisa se congelo al instante, y su expresión fría volvió unos segundos, lo suficiente para que Misao la distinguiera y no supiera si llorar o sonreír por dentro, esa confusión era extremadamente desesperante, por un lado, estaba logrando ser indiferente, y al parecer a él le dolía aquello, pero por otro lado, se sintió una bruja por estar logrando su cometido.

 -"No me llames así, sabes que tienes la confianza de decirme Aoshi, incluso Aoshi-Sama, cómo solías llamarme"- el hombre trato de mantener una postura alegre, pero la preocupación en los cambios repentinos de Misao, se lo hacían más difícil. 

 -"Le suplico entonces, Señor **Aoshi"- remarcó su voz con esto ultimo –"Que me deje al cuidado de Okon u Omasu"- se mordió el labio inferior antes de seguir –"Por el momento me encuentro indispuesta a verlo a Usted, por favor, retirese".**

 El semblante de Aoshi volvió al frío, como si hubieran esculpido su propio rostro en un bloque de hielo, incluso, su propio ser se congeló por dentro, sintiendo, extrañamente, que se le encogía el corazón.

 Misao seguía mordiéndose el labio mientras apretaba la sabana en sus manos. Dolía, en verdad dolía, pero era algo que tenia que hacer.

 Desde afuera, todo era observado a través de una ranura en la puerta con ojos furiosos, murmuró maldiciones y unas lagrimas resbalaron de aquellos ojos azules, no eran de tristeza, eso era visible, ni de felicidad, ni de melancolía. Eran de rabia. Lágrimas iracundas. Lágrimas de azufre en ojos de lava. Tanto así le quemaba la mirada al ver a su "amor" alterarse por aquella chiquilla. 

 -"Maldita perra"- murmuró con rabia, casi estrujando lo que tenia en las manos, estuvo a punto de arrugarlo, pero recordó para quien era. Se limpió el rostro con el dorso de su mano, y en segundos puso buena cara.

 Tocó suavemente la puerta y enseguida entró a la habitación.

 -"Disculpa, Aoshi, amor"- giró ligeramente la vista para ver la reacción de Misao, pero en seguida continuó-"A llegado esta carta para el líder del Oniwabanshuu"

 -"Damela a mí"- contestó Aoshi.

 Nodoka  extendió la mano y le entregó la carta a Aoshi, procurando tocar sus manos al hacerlo.

 El hombre salió de la habitación para poder leer con privacidad la carta.

 -"¿Cómo te sientes, Misao?"

 -"¿En verdad quieres saberlo?"- preguntó la aludida de mala gana.

 Nodoka miró por el rabillo del ojo hacia la puerta, donde permanecía Aoshi, leyendo aun la carta.

 -"Claro, te quiero y me preocupas"- volvió su vista disimulada hacia el hombre en la puerta.

 -"Misao, esta carta es para el líder del Oniwabanshuu"-dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba a ambas chicas-"Habrá una reunión del grupo Oniwabanshuu, y necesitamos ir todos a Osaka para el día de mañana, pero dada la situación en la que estas, yo…

 El hombre iba a continuar diciendo que se quedaría a cuidarla, pero una palmadita en su espalda se lo impidió.

 -"No te preocupes, cariño"- había intervenido Nodoka-"Por ahora tú eres el líder. Ve, yo cuidare de Misao"- he hizo una de las clásicas poses que solía hacer Misao, aquella donde se levantaba con porte orgulloso y se daba un pequeño golpe en pecho con el puño.

 Aoshi sonrío ante esto, provocando así unas cuantas lágrimas en el rostro de Misao.

 -"¿En verdad lo harás?"- preguntó casi por inercia.

 -"Claro Aoshi-Sama"- contestó igual como haría la vieja Misao-"Ademas a mí también me preocupa"

-"Mentirosa"- dijo Misao en sus adentros-"solo quieres quedar bien con él".

 Aoshi se levantó y caminó hacía la puerta de la habitación, argumentado que iría a avisarle a los demás sobre el viaje. Si querían llegar a tiempo, tendrían que tomar el tren más próximo.

 Nodoka también salió de la habitación, no quería quedarse a un lado de Misao mientras aun tuviera esa rabia en el pecho, no era recomendable exasperarse mientras hubiera alguien en el Aoiya.

* * *

 La noche había llegado ya, y la fiebre de Misao aun no había bajado nada, incluso había empeorado.

 Aoshi contempló el sueño inquieto de la chica , ella por ahora estaba dormida , pero sus pesadillas eran fácilmente detectables al ver cada mueca que hacía entre sueños, cada gemido salido de sus labios, casi en ritmo, el sudor que bañaba su frente y su cuerpo entero, cada estremecimiento.

 Le era desesperante no poder aliviar su dolor…

 Suspiró despacio y acercó sus labios a su rostro, y termino besándole la frente con cariño, con un amor casi paterno.

 -"Misao, volveré pronto"

 La figura a su espalda pareció casi desesperada, sus ojos habían vuelto a ser lava, su cara mostraba rabia, sintió tantas cosas negativas al ver como besaba la frente de la chica, que para controlase tuvo que apretar con fuerza la tela de su kimono, pero pronto, haciendo un suspiro tranquilo y mirando hacia el piso, logró calmarse diciéndose a sí misma, que enojarse ahora no le convenía.

 Miró nuevamente a la chica, y observó que despertaba.

 Sonrió con malicia, la haría sufrir un poco para poder calmarse un tanto a sí misma.

 -"Aoshi-Sama"-comenzó, viendo que él aun no se daba cuenta que Misao estaba despierta ya-"Por favor, le ruego que vuelva pronto"- acto seguido se agachó para estar a la altura de Aoshi, quien estaba hincado frente a Misao-"se lo suplico"- agregó y , mirando de soslayo a Misao, se acercó a Aoshi y lo besó en los labios con pasión.

 Aoshi se sorprendió por el repentino beso, pero después de todo, ella era su chica, y terminó besándola casi de igual manera, sin reparar que Misao yacía despierta en el futon…

* * *

 Hacía poco más de una hora de que todos se habían marchado, quedando solo Misao y Nodoka en todo Aoiya, el silencio era espeluznante, solo los sollozos y gemidos de la chica con fiebre rompieron la quietud, tan de repente como cuando se rompe una copa de cristal en medio de un salón vacío.

 Misao lloraba con el corazón más roto que nunca. Ver aquel beso le dolió más que morir, ello era la peor tortura  que pudiera resistir, era verdad que quería dejar de amar a su tutor, pero aun estaba comenzando a ello, fue muy crudo ver aquel beso dado con pasión, no lo resistía, las cosas se daban paso a paso, pero Nodoka le exigió el cambio con brusquedad, esa mujer era despiadada.

 -'¿A caso tú no lo eres?'- preguntó su conciencia-'Le has hecho daño con tu indiferencia'.

 -"Pero eso es diferente"- se dijo a sí misma en voz alta.

 -"¿Qué es diferente?"- se escuchó a una segunda persona con voz extravagante, el tono parecía preocupado, pero era tanto, que se notaba en seguida la fingida preocupación.

 -"Nada"-contestó Misao aun recostada en su futon-"¿Qué quieres, Nodoka?"

 La chica en la puerta sonrió perversa, como disfrutando el momento.

 -"¿Yo?, nada"-dijo muy cerca ya de la otra chica-"Más bien me preguntaba que es lo que quieres tú"

-"Nada, nada…no necesito nada por ahora"- contestó Misao, con la frente empapada en sudor, y con el cuerpo entumecido por la fiebre, aun estaba delicada.

 -"Creo que no me entendiste, estúpida"- se acercó aun más a la Oni, hincándose a un lado de ella. Segundos después inclinó su mano hacia Misao y acarició con ternura su rostro, apartando el sudor con su mano.

 Misao se sobresaltó un poco ante este comportamiento, ella esperaba lo peor.

 -"Me refiero a que es lo que quieres con mi Aoshi"- una sonrisa en verdad malévola surcó sus labios al momento en que dejo de acariciar el rostro de Misao y con un movimiento rápido, tiró de su cabello con fuerza.

 El dolor de Misao se incrementó, casi sintió que le arrancaban la cabeza.

 En cambio Nodoka se sentía divertida con ese dolor, incluso levantó un poco la cabeza de Misao, y comenzó a zarandearla con fuerza, sentía ganas de reír ante esto.

 -"Dejame"-suplicó Misao-"Dejame por favor".

 Nodoka la miró un momento, y su sonrisa se volvió más ancha.

 -"Vaya"- comenzó con voz irónica-"la perra me suplica"

 La mujer soltó el cabello de la joven, después se sacudió las manos y miró a Misao con asco. Comenzó a alejarse con pasos lentos.

 Misao comenzó a respirar más entrecortadamente, sentía que la cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle, no podía controlar las lágrimas de dolor, ahora más que nada corporal, dando pequeños sollozos poco sonoros, pero igual lastimeros.

 Nodoka se detuvo en el instante en el que escuchó los pequeños lamentos de Misao-"Hay…la inútil está llorando"- dijo con sarcasmo, aun de espaldas.-"Hahahaha"-comenzó de pronto a reírse. Repentinamente se detuvo y volvió sobre sus pasos con rapidez.

 Después…sucedió algo que complicó todo…

 Nodoka había quedado con la pierna un tanto levantadas, después de su acto aun seguía así. No supo controlarse, su naturaleza sádica le había impulsado en ese momento a ello.

 Misao se doblaba sobre si misma, con un profundo dolor en las entrañas, más grandes que el sentido momentos antes, lo demostró llorando con más fuerza, con su respiraron pausada indicando la fiebre y dolor, no soportaba ese sufrimiento, y apenas hubo volteado nuevamente hacia Nodoka, está volvió a hacer nuevamente el movimiento hecho, pateándola esta vez en la cara.

 El cuerpo de la chica se dobló esta vez hacia atrás, sintiendo que casi rompía su espalda al doblándose así, pero le era imposible hacer otra cosa, Nodoka había pateado con gran fuerza su rostro y no pudo mas que hacer una mueca de dolor.

 Nodoka sintió un gran alivio ante esto, y continuó pateando a la chica a sus pies, desahogando toda la rabia frustrada en su ser, toda la ira acumulada en esos días.

 Misao seguía siendo atacada por aquella mujer que traicionó su confianza, tomo su personalidad y robo a su amor, estaba indefensa ante ella y sus ataques, no tenia fuerzas para defenderse, siquiera para escapar, solo podía quedarse ahí para ser maltratada sádicamente por su antigua mejor amiga. Todo esto le era humillante.

 -"¿Sabes que tú me exasperas?"- dijo mientras seguía golpeándola.

 -"¿Por qué nos espías?"- preguntó Misao entre gemidos, sollozos, y lágrimas.

 Nodoka dejó de patearla y la miró atentamente. Su cuerpo ya estaba amoratado, con los ojos hinchados y morados, y los labios rotos, seguía llorando desconsolada. Por un momento le dio pena lo que acababa de hacerle, pero recobró rápidamente su rabia inicial, llorando nuevamente con ira y orgullo, como habia hecho esa mañana al espiarlos por la rendija de la puerta.

 -"¿Cómo sabes que los he espiado?"- preguntó casi con voz afónica.

 -"No soy tan tonta como piensas"- contestó con un hilo de voz-"Yo sólo le había dicho a Aoshi que le cedía el mando del Oniwabanshuu, solo él sabía lo del cambio de manos del liderazgo de la agrupación, pues no tenia ni diez minutos de darle en derecho, era imposible que lo supieras tan pronto sin que Aoshi saliera de la habitación, tal vez él no lo haya visto, pero yo si"- habló con mucha lógica entre lagrimas, mientras su voz se hacía cada vez más débil –"Tú te haces daño por que quieres…al igual que yo"- dicho esto, sonrío antes de escupir sangre.

 Esa sonrisa hizo rabiar a Nodoka más que antes-"¡MALDITA!"- gritó con furia, y tomó a Misao por el cuello de su bata , alzándola hasta quedar a la misma altura de su rostro, y con una mirada fulmínate, la abofeteo con tal fuerza que casi rompió el cuello de Misao. Después la arrojó contra el suelo, y comenzó a patearla con mucha más fuerza que hace unos momentos.

* * *

Estaba por amanecer y Nodoka estaba cansada ya de todo lo que le había hecho a Misao, así que se retiró a descansar dejando a Misao en su habitación, ya vería después que les diría a los demás cuando la vieran en el estado en el que se encontraba ahora, tenia aun varios días para pensar en algo.

__________*__________*__________

 Misao yacía semi inconsciente en el tatami de su habitación, sentía el cuerpo hecho polvo, no había rincón donde no le doliera, contando además de que aun tenia fiebre, no sabia que hacer, pero no quería quedarse ahí, con aq1uella mujer despreciable que acababa de golpearle con brutalidad, le era difícil, incluso humillante, pero tenía que admitir que le tenía miedo.

 Así que, con un gran esfuerzo, logro levantarse. De milagro no tenia las piernas rotas, aunque si un brazo y varias costillas, por no decir todas…

 Logró llegar hasta la puerta trasera del Aoiya, y con su terquedad, se las arregló como pudo para escapar sin que nadie se diera cuenta, cargando con ella, solo unas cuantas cosas y un poco de dinero…

* * *

 Bueno, este es el segundo capitulo de este fic, debo pedir disculpas por la tardanza, pero he tenido muchos problemas. Aunque puedo asegurarles que los siguientes capítulos estarán muy pronto.

 Se que exagere un poco las cosas con Nodoka, pero crean en mi, he visto mujeres ponerse así por un hombre, lamento haber puesto todo esto sobre Misao, y tal vez con esto, me este ganando muchos enemigos, pero todo lo pongo por una razón. Y es que quiero que Nodoka sea una villana para odiar a muerte, aunque, no se, siento que este capitulo falta de contenido. Pero igual, manden reviews, por favor, entre mas me manden, más rápido estarán los siguientes capítulos (Pido disculpas por mis exigencias, pero la ultima vez casi nadie me mando su comentario, ¿Cómo puedo saber así si les gustó o no?)

 Por cierto, muchos saludos a los que me mandaron mensajes, a la Diosa Saiya, Misao, y a los lectores en general.

**kaoru: gracias, en verdad esta interínate o_O, vaya, muchas gracias.**

**Aislinn: No es para tanto, gracias por leer en fic. Perdona la tardanza **

**JS: A que viene tu nick?, bueno, gracias por decir que es el mejor fic. Yo también odio a Nodoka, y espera, se pondrá más odiosa.**

**Tiffany**** Dincht: Si, haré sufrir aun más a Misao, pero ya veras que ene. Final se soluciona todo, solo espera y lo veras.**

**Kary: Ya vez, estoy continuándolo ahora. Pero ya las cosas en mi casa están bien, así que los demás capítulos no tardaran.**

 Cualquier critica, comentario, felicitación a: animangataniashinomorimakimachi@hotmail.com


	3. El destino me encontró

**APRENDIENDO A OLVIDAR.**

****

**Capitulo 3: El destino me encontró.**

 Caminaba por los caminos semi vacíos de la ciudad, era muy temprano aún, y no había más que pocos transeúntes, la mayoría de ellos, viajeros que llegaban a surtir mercancías para los mercados de la plaza, otros, hombres ocupados por llegar a tiempo a sus hogares después de una exhaustiva jornada nocturna, y otros  pocos, que llegaban de una noche de jerga, aún ebrios.

 Muchos le miraron, pero nada le dijeron, solo continuaban expectantes, casi analizando su estado; a unos se les cruzó por la mente ayudarle a llegar a donde se dirigiera, la varilla que sostenía en las manos a modo de bastón no le serviría de mucho, pero luego recapacitaban, y se echaban para atrás, poniendo atención a su edad, era casi seguro que fuera una mujer casada que acababa de recibir una golpiza por su esposo, e imaginando sus maneras antes de haber sido dañada así, comprobando en su mente la sensualidad de su pequeño cuerpo, llegaban a la conclusión segura de que había sido tratada así por infidelidad.

 Muchos la miraron con desprecio, desaprobando aquello que ni estaban seguros que había hecho, e incluso otros le gritaron unas que otras cosas alegando que el matrimonio era sagrado, otros tantos, pasaron a su lado y le escupieron en la cara.

 Pero ella no hizo caso, lo único que quería era salir de ahí, huir lo más lejos de ese lugar, de él, de ella, de todos, y si era posible, morir en el camino ¿¡Qué importaba ahora!? ¡El mundo estaba acabado para ella!

 El mundo ya no importaba…

 El sol matutino comenzó a aparecer, acariciándola con delicados y calidos rayos de luz, en cualquier otra situación esto seria la mejor manera de pasar la mañana, pero hoy no, esa salida del sol solo le provocaba más ardor en las heridas; la brisa mañanera llego para hacerle compañía en su solitario andar, pero solo le hizo tambalearse, estaba tan débil, que el suave viento le hizo caer, y aunque trató de levantase, su energía no se lo permitió.

 Quedó desmayada casi en medio del camino…

* * *

 El amanecer había sido hermoso en el Aoiya, el sol invadiendo con destreza cada rincón del lugar, cada cuarto…

 La chica se despertó por la luz del astro rey en su rostro, y maldijo su llegada, estaba tan casada, le dolían las piernas, pero tenia que admitir que se había divertido dándole su merecido a la "Ramera" de Misao.

 -"Mmmm…"- gimió mientras se retorcía en el futon, tratando de dormir más.

 A final de cuentas se desperezó y salió camino al cuarto de Misao.

 Abrió la puerta de la habitación de la Oni mientras bostezaba, estaba cansada, pero tenía que ver a la chica y curarla o algo, no debía dejarla así como así ¿Qué pensaría Aoshi? Por lo menos tenía la excusa de que Misao había ido en su busca aún con fiebre y que la habían asaltado, también diría de que ella había llegado a salvarle la vida aunque Misao ya había salido mal parada, así ganaría puntos a su favor argumentando que al menos le había salvado la vida.

 Miró al interior del cuarto viendo con espanto el futon vacío, estaba en problemas, problemas gordos, la Okashira había escapado ¿Qué haría ahora?

 -"Maldita golfa"- murmuró mientras se dirigía a su propia habitación para vestirse correctamente y poder salir.

 La chica se encaminó a paso veloz hacia los caminos de la ciudad, si alguien más encontraba a la joven, podría delatarla, y una vez más, no le convenía.

* * *

 Le dolían las manos de lo viejas que estaban, una mujer de su edad no debía de andar cargando cosas tan pesadas, pero bueno, tenía que conformarse, no quería despertar al muchachillo que dormía, aún era muy temprano, apenas amanecía.

 -"Caso perdido"- se dijo a si misma ante el hecho de evadir su pequeño trabajo, si quería tener una casa limpia, debía al menos barrer la entrada de su hogar.

 Tomó la escoba y se dispuso a salir, despacio, con la calma del mundo entero, y apenas hubo salido, encontró algo en su puerta, que le hizo casi gritar de terror.

 En el suelo frente a su casa yacía una muchachita tremendamente golpeada, con heridas por doquier, casi parecía moribunda.

 -'¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer?'- se dijo en su mente. Tenía que hacer algo, no podía abandonarla ahí.

 Corrió hacía ella lo más rápido que le permitieron los años, lo primero era llevarla adentro, y después curarla. Ya vería en un rato más que más hacer.

 Trató de levantarla pero no podía, era demasiado pesada para ella.

 Una vez más se preguntó que hacer, desesperada. Fue entonces cuando recordó que el muchacho dormía, esa era una emergencia, no importaba que, tenía que levantarle.

 Entró a la casa lo más velozmente que pudo y llamó al muchacho a gritos.

 -"Muchacho, muchacho, levántate"- gritó con vehemencia.

 -"¿Qué pasa abuela?"- se escuchó la voz  del chico, aún un tanto adormilada.

 -"Ven, ayúdame a traer a esa mujer adentro."

* * *

 Abrió los ojos muy despacio, estaba tan mal, que incluso los parpados le dolían, pero que remedio, no quería seguir a oscuras toda su vida.

 Cuando hubo adaptado sus ojos a la luz, pudo ver un techo diferente al del Aoiya, miró al lado izquierdo girando solamente su cuello, vio los humildes muebles acomodados en esa habitación, incluso el futon en donde se encontraba era un tanto incomodo y menos fino que el de su cuarto, además de un poco más grande.

 -"¿Cómo se siente?"- se escuchó la casi dulce voz de un muchacho.

 -"La pregunta esta un tanto fuera de lugar, ¿no lo cree?"- contestó a duras penas-"Me siento muy mal"- prosiguió-"¿Dónde estoy?".

 -"Estamos en casa de la abuela"- contestó el muchacho, Misao evitó mirarlo, tenía tanta vergüenza de ver a alguien con ese estado-"Ella salió hace un rato, fue a comprar más vendas y desinfectante para las heridas"- siguió hablando el chico.

 Misao miró sus manos un momento, ellas, como el resto del brazo estaban vendados. Maldijo su vida en voz baja ¿Qué sería de su vida de ahora en adelante?, en realidad ella esperaba morir en las calles frías de la cuidad, no entendía que hacía ahí.

 -"¿Cómo llegué aquí?"

 -"La abuela la encontró desmayada frente a la casa"- le contestó de inmediato, después agregó-"¿Cuál es su nombre señorita?". 

 La chica dudó un poco, pero al final, dijo su nombre-"Misao, Makimachi Misao ¿y el suyo?"

 El chico no contestó, permaneció en silencio, sorprendido, no pudiendo articular palabra alguna.

 -"¿Misao? ¿En verdad es usted?"

 La chica se sorprendió al escuchar eso, ¿la conocía acaso? ¿Quien podría ser el muchacho de voz dulce?, su curiosidad y sus dudas la vencieron al fin, y, por primera vez en todo el tiempo de conversación que llevaban, se dignó a voltear.

 Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, aún a pesar del dolor que sentía en los parpados, con sus pupilas dilatadas de la impresión.

 Era Soujiro.  

* * *

 Bien, ¿Qué puedo decir? Pido disculpas por mi tardanza en publicar éste capitulo, pido mil perdones (Tania inclina la cabeza en forma de disculpa y su frente golpea con fuerza contra el tablero de su computadora y ahora se soba con cara de ORO @_@, pero no importa, bien merecido se lo tiene por ser impuntual).

 Como sea, sigo rogando su perdón, y es que si yo no voy a los problemas, los problemas vienen a mí también quiero dar gracias por los review y les pido que me dejen más respecto al 3° capitulo, y disculparme por las criticas que vayan a surgir por lo obvio de que apareciera Soujiro.

  Éste fic está dedicado a todos los que me dejaron review, a la Diosa Saiya y a Misao Makimachi futura de Shinomori (si lo atrapa)Comuníquense conmigo a animangataniashinomorimakimachi@hotmail.com 


	4. El gato y el ratón

**Aprendiendo a Olvidar**

**Capitulo 4: El gato y el ratón.**

****

  -"Maldita sea"- refunfuñó una chica que caminaba por las calles buscando algo…-"¿Dónde está esa perra?"-…o alguien.

Estuvo a punto de jalarse del cabello de la pura desesperación, no la encontraba por ningún lado, y es que aún estaba preocupada por lo que le pasara a esa chica, después de todo, en cierta parte era la adoración de Aoshi, y este se indignaría si no la encontrara en el Aoiya (ya sea con buena salud o no, pero viva y ahí).

 -"MISAO"-gritó-"VEN AQUÍ, TE PERDONO"- volvió a gritar con cinismo, como si hubiera sido Misao la que le había hecho algo malo.

Pasó un momento por el mercado con la guía sola de sus pasos, la única idea en mente era que no estuviera ahí, donde todos podrían verla; miró de un lado a otro con expresión desesperada enmarcada en su rostro.

Fue cuando vio una cara conocida salir de la farmacia cargada de vendas y pomadas, se dirigió hacia ella y bruscamente le arrebato la cesta con las cosas.

 -"Buenos días sobo"- saludo con una reverencia.-"¿Cómo te trata la vida desde que no estoy contigo?"

 La anciana la miró con reproche, y le arrebató la cesta a la muchacha.

 -"Mejor de lo que esperaba"-contestó – "Mucho mejor".

 -"Vieja ingrata, como te atreves a responderme así, después de todos esos años en los que te serví de compañía".

-"¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?"- cambió el tema la anciana mientras se encaminaba a su hogar.

 -"Busco a alguien"-contestó sin dar importancia, no sabía por que, pero quería fastidiar un poco a la anciana-"¿Para que son todas esas vendas y pomadas?".

 La anciana tuvo la repentina sensación de tener que mentir, era extraño, pero su intuición se lo pedía a gritos-"alojo a un chico en mi casa, y por ahora está herido".- mintió.

 La chica arqueó una ceja sin creerle nada.-"¿Estas segura?"-su instinto también le decía a ella que su abuela le estaba mintiendo, deseando que fuera la anciana quien abría encontrado a Misao, no supo porque, pero presentía que era así.

 -"Si"- contestó seca la anciana.

 -"Bueno, entonces te acompañare para ayudarte a curarlo"- inquirió la joven, y por  alguna razón vio a su abuela ponerse nerviosa.

 -"No, muchas gracias, pero yo puedo sola".

 -"¿Estás segura?" –La anciana asintió tratando que la muchacha se fuera, cosa que la chica no pasó por alto –"Las heridas son cosas delicadas, además, tu pulso no permitirá que puedas untar bien nada ni colocar una venda como se debe".

 -"Yo sé lo que hago" –murmuró la anciana –"Ve a cumplir tus asuntos, que alguien debe estar esperándote ahora, donde quiera que sea que vives".

La chica no dijo nada, sólo le arrebató la cesta a la pobre viejecita y siguió caminando a su lado, muy atenta a su entorno buscando un pequeño indicio de Misao.

-"¿Qué buscas?" –preguntó la anciana notando las maneras en que miraba todo su nieta.

-"A nadie" –dijo ella despacio –"A nadie".

-"Yo te pregunté qué buscas, no a quien".

La vieja mujer la miró inquisitivamente, haciendo que le dijera solamente que buscaba a una amiga a la que habían asaltado por la noche y estaba mal herida. La anciana asintió escuchando la mentira sin tragarse una sola palabra, la conocía demasiado como para creerle.

Pronto comenzó  sentir un sudor frío recorrer su cuerpo, era más que seguro que a la chica que buscaba era a la que había encontrado esa temprana mañana.

* * *

 -"¿Se siente mejor Makimachi-San?".

 La chica asintió a duras penas, observando con ojos dolidos como el chico cambiaba un paño en su cabeza. Rió irónicamente, a pesar de todo, la fiebre seguía acrecentando su dolor.

 -"En verdad me alegra eso, en esta hora pensé que la fiebre no bajaría nada" –comentó levantándose para llevar las cosas a la cocina.

Otra sonrisa surcó los rotos labios de Misao, la fiebre había bajado y ella se sentía igual de adolorida, casi juraría que su cuerpo estaba entumecido por el dolor.

-"Y como es que me encontró su abuela".

-"Salió a barrer el patio y justo frente a la puerta estaba usted" –sonrió –"tiene usted un buen tino, pareciera que llegó justo a nosotros".

La onni desvió la mirada, hubiera preferido haber muerto ahí, sabía que la asaltarían con preguntas y demás, eso era lo clásico.

-"Y…¿Cómo es que está así? ¿Hubo una amenaza por la cual el Onniwabanshu tuvo que pelear?".

Misao llegó a odiar un momento esa encantadora sonrisa que le brindaba el joven, tan linda, que le obligaba a contestar todas las preguntas.

-"La única amenaza es para mí. Es despiadada y cruel, matizando todo en una sonrisa linda y sencilla, escondiendo su maldad tras un amable afán por agradar a todos".

Soujiro la miró confundido, su sonrisa cambió a una nerviosa. Así era él en los tiempos del Señor Shishio.

-"Es una mujer la que me ha quitado a mi Aoshi –Sama. Ya no soy nada, no tengo nada que hacer. Mi razón para vivir se ha desvanecido".

El muchacho la observó dubitativo, sin borrar la incomprensión de su rostro. No lo entendía por entero todavía.

-"Nodoka" –murmuró Misao –"Ese es el nombre de mi sufrimiento".

-"Nodoka" –Soujiro relamió esas palabras tratando de acordarse, ese nombre le sonaba familiar.

La puerta se abrió de pronto, y la anciana entró casi corriendo. El chico se levantó y le ayudó a caminar, mientras ella jadeante, trataba de llegar hacía donde estaba Misao.

-"¿Se encuentra bien?" –preguntó el moreno preocupado, la anciana asintió despacio.

-"Sí, pero me costó un poco de trabajo librarme de Nodoka, a veces es tan pegajosa, como la resina maldita de un árbol".

Misao tembló un momento, sus ojos aterrados se abrieron como platos sin importar el dolor que los punzaba, y en un reflejo levantó medio cuerpo, arrepintiéndose después por ello. La espalda comenzó a lastimarle.

Soujiro cayó en cuenta, la nieta de la anciana amable era Nodoka, la chica de la que probablemente Misao hablaba.

La vieja mujer se acercó a la jovencita, mirando intrigada el porque de esa reacción. Su mirada escudriñó ligeramente a la pequeña, reconociéndola de pronto en un instante muy corto.

-"Así que eras tú" –murmuró sorprendida –"Te vi una vez hace mucho tiempo, en el día más feliz de mi vida" -El muchacho sonrió confundido mirando a las dos mujeres.-"Nodoka se fue contigo hace algún tiempo ¿eres tú su mejor amiga? ¿Eres la chica de la que ella me platicaba tanto?".

Misao se mostró más confundida de lo que estaba Soujiro ¿Nodoka hablaba de ella con esa anciana?

-"Me parece ser que sí" –susurró a penas con la boca seca. La anciana la abrazó con cuidado.

-"Huye" –le suspiró en el oído –"Huye antes de que regrese".

Con un tronido de sus viejos huesos, la mujer juntó en una sabana todas las pertenencias de Soujiro, quien no se inmutó ante ello, estaba tan distraído viendo como Misao trataba de descifrar ello, como para ver a la anciana empacando sus cosas.

-"Te está buscando" –murmuró –"Vete antes de que regrese".

Se acercó a Soujiro y lo abrazó con cariño. –"Cuídala mucho" –le susurró.

El ex espadachín entendió entonces y levantó a Misao en brazos. La abuela enrolló hábilmente la sabana y la colgó a la espalda del muchacho, luego les abrió la puerta para que saliera.

-"Te extrañaré abuela" –le dijo antes de emprender la marcha sin notar que algo se les había caído.

* * *

La chica caminaba enojada, su abuela la había dejado sola cuando la gente se atascó en la plaza. Era lo que odiaba del maldito mercado, y del hecho de olvidar casi por completo la localización de su antiguo hogar.

También bufó en un silencio molesto, había pasado al menos media hora entre una multitud que observaba curiosa un cadáver en el río, sólo para descubrir (con cierto alivio) que no era la Okashira, aunque hubiera deseado ello.

-"Tengo que encontrarla" –murmuró para sí, preocupada, más por el que le podría pasar a sí misma, que a la perra de Misao.

Tropezó entonces y calló fuera de una modesta casucha. Sonrió, muy a pesar del corte en su pierna, la casa de su abuela estaba frente a sus narices.

Se levantó con cuidado y tocó la puerta, la anciana salió y cuando se hubo dado cuenta, ya se encontraba en el suelo, limpiando con el dorso de su kimono la sangre marchita que comenzaba a salir de sus labios.

-"¿Dónde está Misao, bruja estúpida?" –la anciana miró con temor aquellos ojos iracundos.

-"No sé de que hablas" –musitó y la mano joven volvió a plantar un golpe en su cara, los ojos de lava centellaron con incendiario odio, su macabra expresión sonreía.

-"Mientes…" –su voz arrastrada le provocó un escalofrío y en su mano balanceó un kunai bien afilado –"Dime donde está…".

-"No lo sé" –Natsumi, la anciana, bajó la mirada, aceptando con ello el haberla visto.

Nodoka se mordió los labios extendiendo su pierna, y justo cuando estuvo a punto de patear el rostro de su abuela, dio un medio giro sobre si misma, y golpeó la puerta.

-"Te odio" –murmuró, retirándose aún con el kunai de Misao en mano.

* * *

-"¿A dónde quiere ir?" –le murmuró el chico a la pequeña comadreja herida, Misao cerró los ojos con pesar, el sol la lastimaba.

-"¿A dónde puede llevarme?" –el chico sonrió con expresión desviada.

-"Si usted quiere, al fin del mundo, Makimachi-san".

Eso la animó un poco para pensarse las cosas.

-"Me vasta con el Aoiya" –murmuró, el chico dejó de lado su sonrisa, ella entendió el por qué –"Si ella desea acabarme para tener el camino libre, puede hacerlo, realmente, ya no me importa" –su rostro se desvió a un lado. Se sonrió, el mundo entero los miraba a ambos con sorpresa. Realmente debía ser extraño ver a un joven chico sonriendo, espada al cinto, "mochila en espalda" y moribunda en brazos.

-"¿Está segura?".

Ella asintió, pareciéndole mejor el cambiar de tema –"¿Porqué pasa por el mercado?" -El espadachín se encogió de hombros, entre apenado y despreocupado –"No sabe el camino, ¿ne?" –Soujiro se hubiera rascado la nuca su hubiera tenido las manos libres –"No se preocupe Seta-San, yo le guiar

* * *

_-"Maldita perra, maldita perra, maldita perra"_ –su mente repitió esa frase en la oscuridad de sus pensamientos.

Ya había anochecido y no había sabido de la chica, sólo que se había "paseado" por el mercado entero en brazos de un joven pequeño y apuesto.

Llegó por fin al restaurante, y con su mirada perdida se resignó a perder a la adoración de su querido Aoshi-koi. Las cosas le iban de mal en peor.

-"Aunque…" –se murmuró, de todas formas, si en dado caso, hubiera encontrado a Misao, esta le diría todo a Aoshi, echándole a perder así su al fin vida perfecta.

Revolvió su fleco pensando en aquella vida perfecta que llevaba.

Con lujos, "amigos" y amor. Todo lo que había deseado desde la muerte de sus padres. Todo lo que tenía desde que había encontrado a Aoshi.

Entró al recinto y calló en cuenta del humo en el cuarto de baño.

Sus ojos se abrieron con temblor y a todo correr se dirigió al cuarto en sí.

Si los demás Oniwabanshus habían llegado ya, significaba que la soga estaba atada de su cuello.

Sus paso se frenaron y las gotas de sudor resbalaron por su rostro dando un aspecto perlado. Más lo que encontró, no fue lo que esperaba.

* * *

Ok. Ya se que me tardé demasiado, así que espero que no vuelva a ser así. Realmente estoy muy apenada por mi irresponsabilidad, pero me he decidido terminar todos lo que he empezado, y ese todo significa "TODO", no importa qué, continuaré con está y las demás historias que he dejado de lado.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo, pues me ha servido de mucho, aunque no lo crean, el leer los reviews que me han dejado, me ha puesto de animo para subir mi responsabilidad y terminar, así que les agradecería mucho que me hostigarán para darme animo.

Mi correo estuvo gran tiempo mal, y la mayoría de mis contactos se han ido a la basura (todo en patrocinio de mi hermanita. ¡Bravo Xymenna, no sabes como me alegra que al fin sepas usar el MSN sin estropear mis cuantas! ¡Te mereces el mundo!) (Perdonen el sarcasmo, pero odio como mi hermanita echa a perder todas mis cuentas en el MSN y los foros en los que estoy registrada ¬-¬) así que si no los tengo, los agregaré o viceversa, agréguenme.

Como todos saben, mi correo es ultra largo, pero se los pondré de todas formas, por cualquier cosa.

animangataniashinomorimakimachihotmail.com

También les pido de favor que aprieten ese botoncito morado que está aquí abajo, y me dejen un comentario. Nos vemos, se cuidan y los quiero mucho.


	5. Sostén mi esperanza

**Aprendiendo a Olvidar.**

****

**Capitulo 4: Sostén mi espíritu...**

****

****

-"Buenas noches".

El muchacho le sonrió con amplia expresión, su cuerpo seguía recargado en el cuarto de baño mientras que su cabello húmedo se secaba con la brisa, la bata en su cuerpo ondeaba con frescura.

-"¿Quién eres?" –la pregunta salió nerviosa de sus labios tersos, sus ojos azules temblaron con terror.

El chico iba a contestar, mas la puerta tras de él se abrió y una Misao mal herida metida en una bata de baño, interrumpió toda respuesta.

-"Él es Seta-San, mi invitado a partir de hoy".

Soujiro se giró hacia la Okashira y le ayudó a sostenerse. Aún estaba delicada y las heridas debían ser tratadas.

-"Es un placer conocerla Nodoka-San" –la expresión en sus ojos no cambió en nada desde que se reencontró con su mirada, seguían vacíos al mirarla.

Ambos jóvenes se retiraron hacia la habitación de Misao, y Nodoka cayó de rodillas, no sabía si sentir alivio o miedo.

* * *

-"¿Está segura de esto, Makimachi-San?" –la chica asintió pesadamente con la cabeza.

-"Ya no me importa nada" –murmuró, desvistiéndose lentamente, Soujiro miró hacía otro lado, empleando su tiempo en buscar los bálsamos entre la sabana con sus pertenencias. La chica los tomó, aunque le parecía graciosa la forma en la que el chico apartaba la mirada, dándole la privacidad de curar las heridas de su cuerpo.

Ella se lo agradeció ligeramente.

Prendió una vela y se miró al espejo, curando las heridas de su pecho y rostro. No necesito de ver al reflejo para curar sus piernas y brazos y ya listas esas partes, se echó boca abajo sobre el futón, cubriendo sus caderas con una manta.

-"Puede comenzar Seta-San" –murmuró muy despacio y el chico se volvió hacia ella.

-"¿Sabe?" –Dijo comenzando a currar las espalda de la Okashira –"Yo soy un Ruroni y en poco tiempo partiré en busca de mi camino" –Misao escuchó con cuidado esas palabras-"En cuanto llegue su grupo, puedo retirarme, no es bueno que me quede mucho tiempo en un mismo sitio".

-"Entiendo" –murmuró la chica y se estremeció de pronto con la sensación de la mano de Soujiro acariciar su espalda desnuda, con sólo el bálsamo de por medio _–"Aoshi…" –_a su mente acudió el recuerdo de ese hombre, y lo rechazó de inmediato, debía entender de una vez por todas qué todo había acabado.

-"Terminé" –murmuró el ex espadachín y se puso de pie –"¿Puede vendarse sola?".

-"Sí, no se preocupe".

El moreno volvió a darse la vuelta, dándole la espalda a la chica, quien sin tanto esfuerzo se había colocado la venda en el torso.

-"Debo reconocer que el té que me preparó esta tarde, me ha ayudado bastante, la cabeza ya no me duele".

El muchacho sonrió aún más, sólo que ella no pudo verlo más que de espaldas mientras se colocaba una liguera yukata, claro, recargándose de la pared.

-"No fue nada" –dijo él –"Yumi-san solía prepararme el mismo té cuando enfermaba, y a su vez, yo se lo preparaba a ella".

Misao le picó el hombro con un dedo y una sonrisa amplia se formó en sus labios, no importaba cuan lastimada estuviera, siempre se vería hermosa una sonrisa en su boca –"Pues entonces demos gracias a Yumi-San por ello" –murmuró y juntó sus manos cerrando los ojos, sabía, por palabras de Himura, Aoshi y el mismo Cho, que el "Tenken" había apreciado mucho a la mujer. Soujiro hizo lo mismo, lanzando el rezo al aire, donde quiera que estuviera, ella lo escucharía.

El chico se dirigió despacio a la puerta, con toda la buena intención de dejar dormir a la muchacha, pero ella, con un ligero quejido, le detuvo en su camino.

-"No se vaya por favor" –rogó, sus ojos grandes se iluminaron con la luz de la llama que danzaba en la vela –"Duerma aquí conmigo, tengo mido de Nodoka".

Soujiro se encogió de hombros y una risita escapó de sus labios –"Primero dice que no le importa que ella acabe con usted, y ahora dice que teme que la ataque por la noche" –murmuró –"¿Quién entiende a las mujeres?" –dijo casi divertido.

Misao se sonrió un momento ante esto -_"Mujer" –_su mente jugó a repetir la palabra, al fin había alguien que reconocía que ya no era una niña.

Se calmó y minutos después, un futón había sido tendido a un lado del suyo, y ambos dormían tan placidamente como podían.

* * *

Descansó sus brazos tras su nuca y trato de conciliar el sueño, pero no podía, esa maldita idea en su cabeza le había privado de todo pensamiento.

Una punzada de dolor recorrió su pierna y recordó el corte delgado y profundo que se había hecho al tropezar con el kunai aquella tarde.

Se levantó perezosamente con toda la buena intención de limpiar su herida, algo así, no podía dejar sin tratarse.

El baño estaba a oscuras y se decidió por encender el quinqué. La llama ardió esplendorosamente, pero casi tan rápido como encendió, se apagó.

Ella maldijo ello y fue al depósito por más, pero se sintió cansada y desesperada y decidió regresar al baño oscuro. Tropezó y la lluvia comenzó a caer.

Sus ojos centellaron con furia al verse hincada en un charco de lodo, indefensa y empapada, la lluvia parecía haberse convertido en tormenta, sino algo más fuerte.

-"¿Dónde estás Aoshi?" –se dijo a sí misma cuando los rayos comenzaron a caer, y los truenos a ensordecer la tierra con su estruendo; cada que había tormentas así, ella iba al cuarto de su Aoshi y dormía acurrucada a su lado, con el tacto suave de una mano fría sobre su cabello, acurrucada con la voz serena de su amor susurrándole que no temiera, porque él estaría ahí para ella.

Caminó entonces hacia su habitación, con cuidado de no resbalar nuevamente, como un momento atrás, en el que cayó sobre su pierna lastimada, que ahora le punzaba con dolor.

-"Esa perra de Misao" –maldijo –"Por su culpa tengo ésta herida" –se mordió los labios mientras le dolía mucho más, pero al fin llegó al área de las habitaciones.

Por un momento muy largo se quedó parada bajo la tormenta observando la puertas, odiaba que la de Misao estuviera junto a la suya, pero ella misma había insistido para guardar la imagen de mejor amiga. Giró los ojos con ironía, a ella le repugnaba ese papel que debía tomar, pero no había nada más que hacer, ese era el gacho con el que había llegado a ese lugar, y si en un principio si fue así, las cosas habían cambiado y ahora tenía todo lo que quería y necesitaba.

A su Aoshi.

Y se sentía orgullosa de haber dejado a Makimachi sin nada, ahora era todo lo que quería ser, siendo Misao, una Misao perfecta que tenía por nombre Nodoka.

Una risa se escuchó en la habitación de la Okashira y Nodoka se mostró curiosa, pasando de la lluvia a la seguridad del pasillo.

La risa se hizo más escandalosa, tal como la vieja Misao reía antes de perder a su Aoshi. Otra risa se escuchó y recordó entonces al muchacho joven que había estado con la comadreja cuando llegó al Aoiya después de su infructuosa búsqueda. La golfa había regresado por sí misma.

Otra risa alegre le sacó de sus pensamientos, y la envidia afloró en ella de un momento a otro, no sabía de qué reía, pero no tenía derecho a ser feliz, no antes que ella, no cuando Aoshi no la amaba. No cuando el ninja serio no se encontraba para poder presumir que ella lo tenía.

Se mordió los labios llorando con rabia, abrió la puerta corriéndola a un lado. Sus ojos furiosos miraron con celos como la Okashira se abrazaba del muchacho para que no le doliera tanto reír en esas condiciones.

Ambos se sorprendieron con la su intromisión en la habitación y la miraron aterrados, suerte para ella que el espejo estaba cerca. Una sonrisa torció su gesto en diversión y con un pequeño empujón, el espejo cayó al piso quebrándose en pedazos.

El chico cubrió a la comadreja mal herida y antes de que pudiera hacer nada, un pedazo de cristal se incrustó en su espalda, con tanta saña, que sintió el dolor más grande que jamás pudiera sentir, cuando el corte dio vuelta en un giro lento y se rompía junto con el espejo, aun incrustado en su cuerpo.

Los ojos alegres del muchacho se cerraron con lágrimas y su cuerpo se desplomó sin vida frente al de Misao, quien temblaba viendo morir al vagabundo que la había ayudado aquella tarde.

-"¡¿Por qué?!" –le gritó a la chica que sostenía en su mano sangrante los pedazos de cristal, con un ligero corte en la palma que sostuvo el vidrio –"Él no tenía nada que ver ¿por qué lo hiciste?" –sus lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro herido, muriendo en sus labios secos y cuarteados.

-"Tú no mereces ser feliz" –murmuró Nodoka con una sonrisa tan perversa como la del mismo diablo, si no más –"Yo soy la que ha sufrido toda su vida, merezco con creces tener todo lo que tú tienes, soy la más querida por todos, soy la nueva alegría del lugar, y sobre todo, soy el amor de Aoshi".

Misao abrió los ojos con desconsuelo, y Nodoka saboreó la reacción.

El convulsionado llanto de Misao sacó a Nodoka de su victoria, sólo para encontrar tentador su cuello lastimado.

Sus manos se movieron hacia ella y descubrió con deleite que se acoplaban perfectamente a ese cuello magullado que se estremecía ante su tacto brusco.

Los ojos de Nodoka se estremecieron con pasión mientras se abrían hasta su límite, la sonrisa más placentera jamás esbozada se acurrucó en su rostro dándole un aspecto hasta diabólico, mientras sus manos se apretaban más y más.

-"Dejame" –suplicó Misao, mientras sus manos rasguñaban las de Nodoka, tratando de zafar el collar de dedos que comprimían su cuello. Sus ojos llorosos veían con delirante pavor a la mujer frente a ella, mientras los rayos iluminaban su rostro, enmarcando su felicidad.

La sonrisa de Nodoka se hizo más amplía y sus manos se oprimían más, un tronido ligero se estremeció en la garganta bajo sus dedos y las manos de la Okashira cayeron lánguidas a sus costados, con la expresión enteramente ida y vacía, con su cuerpo comenzando a enfriarse sin un pulso que latiera en su corazón.

La soltó con cuidado y la sangre de su mano por fin empapó el cuello de la yukata de Makimachi, mientras su cuerpo caía hasta chocar con el suelo, los pedazos de espejo y el muchacho vagabundo ya sin sonrisa.

Sus ojos se agrandaron y las lágrimas salieron por inercia, se mordió los labios temblorosamente y se llevó las manos al rostro, empapando sus mejillas con la sangre que escurría del corte de su palma.

No, todo eso estaba mal, no encajaba en que ella naciera un impulso tan ruin como el de la muerte, jamás esperó convertirse en asesina, y ahora lo era.

Unos pasos en el fango se escucharon acercar hasta que se detuvieron por completo en la puerta abierta de aquella habitación, y frente a ella, el grupo Onniwabanshu miraba con horror el cuerpo sin vida de su pequeña líder.

Los ojos de Aoshi se tornaron más fríos que nunca.

Ella trató de hablar mientras él se acercaba, pero una mirada gélida fulminó todo intento de palabra.  

Su andar terminó frente al cadáver de Misao y se arrodilló delante de éste, su mano vagó por el contorno de cada sus heridas mientras lloraba por dentro.

Nodoka se acercó con cuidado, tratando de mantener una calma que no poseía –"Aoshi…yo… yo…" –no pudo decir nada más, una mano acalló su disculpa con una bofetada que le volteó el rostro, luego de eso, una kodachi traspasó su estomago.

--------------------------------------

-"¡NO!" –gritó mientras levantaba medio cuerpo y su brazo se estiraba hacía un punto inalcanzable, por su piel resbalaban enormes gotas de sudor frío, sus facciones denotaban un profundo horror.

Se concentró en respirar sin agitarse y notó que la mañana ya había avanzado. La mano en su pecho mostró el alivio de que todo hubiera sido un sueño…un terrible sueño.

Salió de su habitación vestida únicamente con su yukata, y se encontró con un agradable aroma. Su cuerpo tembló, desde la mañana anterior que no había comido nada, había olvidado alimentarse por la preocupación de encontrar a Misao.

Su estomagó gruñó un momento, y se llevó la mano a la boca de su abdomen. La imagen de la corta espada enterrada en este le hizo temblar un instante, pero el olor a comida le distrajo de todo lo demás.

-"Buenos días Nodoka-San" –Soujiro inclinó la cabeza al saludarla cuando ella entró en la cocina –"¿Gusta acompañarnos a desayunar?"

-"Buenos días" –dijo apenas, mirando con dirección al restaurante cerrado, en una de las mesas, Misao aguardaba sentada a que Soujiro se sentara con ella –"No gracias, tengo cosas que hacer" –mintió –"Comeré algo liguero y luego saldré un rato"

-"Buen provecho entonces" –dijo el ex jupongatana y se retiró hacía donde Misao lo esperaba.

En verdad ese chico la exasperaba, sobre todo, esa sonrisa en su piel le daba mala espina, se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la despensa, lo que menos quería en ese momento, era encarar a Misao.

* * *

-"¿Qué le ha dicho?" – preguntó la chica sentada, esperado a que él chico sonriente tomara su lugar.

-"Le he animado para que se acerque a desayunar con nosotros".

Misao se mostró molesta un momento, pero no pudo estarlo por mucho tiempo, el joven Soujiro le tomó de la mano para que se relajara, ella agradeció la preocupación y comenzó con su almuerzo.

-"¿Qué le ha hecho volver a Kyoto?" –preguntó entonces la chica, nunca le había gustado comer callada.

-"El aniversario de luctuoso de Shishio- san y Yumi-san" –las palabras salieron difícilmente, estaba hablando de una forma correcta, con palabras un tanto complicadas para él "luctuoso" era una que no estaba acostumbrado a decir, pero la razón más grande, fue el dolor de recordar a las dos únicas personas que se preocuparon por él en ese mundo de pesadilla en que vivió alguna vez.

Misao se mordió los labios mientras bajaba el rostro, se sintió un momento culpable por la perdida de la sonrisa de aquel muchacho tan servicial.

-"¿Sigue preocupada por Shinomori-San?" –La comadreja volvió a la realidad en el instante en el que el tenken habló –"No debe preocuparse, sólo dígale lo que le ha hecho Nodoka-san y lo tendrá de vuelta, estoy seguro".

Los ojos de la okashira se abrieron enormemente y se encontraron con los sinceros ojos zafirados de Soujiro, este le regaló una sonrisa y le animó a comer.

-"Si, eso haré".

* * *

Jejeje, ¿Verdad que no he tardado nada? Esta vez me esmeré un poco para hacerlo antes de lo previsto, y como ven, aquí esta el fruto de ello. Me quedó un poco corto y extraño, pero me fío en que les haya gustado este capitulo, espero sus comentarios.

Estoy tratando de que se ponga interesante para los lectores, y realmente no me he podido detener a escribir esa pequeña parte donde Nodoka sueña, pues bueno, aunque no lo crean, ya me está empezando a gustar este personaje, aunque creo que está perdiendo su carácter sádico que la caracterizó muy bien en el segundo capitulo de esta historia. Particularmente, ya tengo pensado en su final, así que bueno, no se sorprendan si algo pasa.

¡Que viva la lluvia! Este capitulo fue terminado gracias a la lluvia que no me dejó ir a la escuela hoy, así que agradezco mucho al dador de lluvias por eso. (Bakura, baila en un lugarcito apartado de Tania, la danza de la lluvia le ha dado resultado, ella ha terminado este capitulo y tendrá "apetito" esta noche).

Ahora sí, a contestar reviews.

RAkAoMi: Bueno, muchas gracias por tu review, este y el del capitulo 3, no te preocupes, que me encantan los reviews largos, leer es una de mis cosas favoritas. Que bueno que te gustara, y muchas gracias por decir que he desarrollado bien al personaje de Nodoka, ya veras, las cosas tomaran un tinte más extraño, en este capitulo incluso se empiezan a ver cosas medio raras.

Claro, cada quien tiene un ritmo de vida, pero eso no justifica el que se abandone una historia por tanto tiempo, así que me esforzaré en terminar esta, como las demás que tengo pendientes. Tus reviews me han ayudado bastante, gracias por tu apoyo, de veras, muchas gracias.

Por cierto, Bienvenida a la pagina, disfruta mucho de leer y escribir, y trataré de leer pronto tus historias de Ranma.

Nos leemos Luego.

Gaby: Gracias por tu review. Jejeje ¿qué que le vio Aoshi a Nodoka? Bueno, pues la parte tracera de su baja espalda. No, no es cierto, lo sabras con el tiempo, se un poco paciente.

Perlita 182000: perdona por no haberte complacido, ya han llegado al Aoiya, y al parecer, Aoshi no se dará cuenta de la verdadera cara de Nodoka por ahora, el sigue siendo un ciego estúpido, pero no te preocupes, pronto pasaran cosas que tal vez te gusten. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

RuBiAx: ¡ Q U E R I D A   A M I G A ! No sabes lo preocupada que he estado por ti, y es que, la verdad es que las noticias que han llegado de tu país no son lo que se considerarían buenas, buenas. Muchas gracias por tu review, y eso que en un futuro no tan lejano, te conviertas en la editora de esta historia también, sólo esperaré a que me avises de que tu comp. Ya está bien, y entonces ya hablaremos. Respecto al fic, bueno, esa es mi especialidad, crear enredos amorosos, y creéme, por lo que tengo prensado, no será uno del todo sano y bueno. En fin, seguiré poniendo a Nodoka como una maldita, aunque estoy perdiendo el toque en ello. Cuídate mucho y gracias por tus comentarios, para mi, valen mil que fresa sonó eso ¬¬)

M.S Arashi Sumeragi: Gracias por tus tres reviews, en verdad son tesoros. Bueno, no te hice esperar demasiado y no te preocupes, pronto tendrás más, sólo tenme un poquito de paciencia, pues se acercan los exámenes finales.

Jennyfer S. Lleneri: Sister!!!!!!!!! Que milagro que andes en esta sección. Bueno, muchas gracias pr tu comentario, y sí, tienes razón, esa Nodoka se merece eso y mucho más, ya sabes, el repetir el proceso una y otra vez, tal vez se vuelva monótono, pero no dejará de ser divertido. Que padre que a ti también te guste Soujiro, que bueno, porque aparecerá un montón, ya que tendrá un gran protagonismo, y ya sabes, si alguna vez pongo en este fic una muerte ultramegaarchiqueterecontralaostia sangrienta, ya sabrás a quien estará dedicada ..

Pues cuídese mucho y no haga travesuras sin invitar.

Aika Ishida: Gracias por decir que mi fic es bueno, y gracias por tu buenos deseos, pues bien, y está el siguiente capitulo y prometo tratar de no demorarme más en los demás.

Marie Shinomori: Ya vez? Soy como McDonals, dedicada a hacer feliz a la gente, jeje, no te creas, ese ya es un chiste viejo, pero bueno, si, ya he actualizado y espero o demorarme tanto con el VI capitulo, que ne realidad, ya está empezado, sólo es cuestión de tiempo e inspiración. Lo que pasará con el estúpido de Aoshi, bueno, en algunas ocasiones creo ni yo saberlo, pero no te preocupes, pronto aparecerá, apenas ha pasado un día de haberse ido, y yendo a una reunión ninja, no creo que se demoren tanto ni tan poco, al menos una semana, y recordando que estaba impaciente por ver a Misao bien, pues no creo que tarde demasiado, así que no te preocupes. Estoy contigo en eso de que Sou-chan es adorable, incluso más que eso: es encantador. Muchas gracias por tu reviews, nos veremos prontito.

Makimashi Misao (F.D.S.S.L.A): Bueno,  que bueno que te haya gustado el capi, si, me tardé mucho, pero ha valido la pena, al menos eso espero. Si, la perra de Nodoka, no te preocupes, algo pasará. Muchas gracias por tu review.


	6. Un Día Tranquilo

**_Aprendiendo a Olvidar._**

**_Capitulo 6: Un día tranquilo._**

Habían pasado alrededor de tres o cuatro días, se separaban el uno del otro. Donde quiera que Misao iba, Soujiro estaba a su lado, ayudándole a andar, comer, o lo que sea que hiciera.

Lo agradeció en silencio, no había vuelto a tener un sueño como el de aquella noche, pero sus manos le temblaban cada que estaba cerca de ella.

Por eso evitó encararla por todo medio posible, temía hacer algo de lo que se arrepintiera, y si de todas formas no llegara a arrepentirse de ello, no tendría ante quien presumir su nueva vida perfecta.

Su cuerpo se movió un poco con el salpicar del agua justo cuando un pez saltó en el estanque. Era aburrido, pero se había dedicado a hacer lo mismo durante todos esos días, en los que se vio obligada a estar sola. Meter los pies al estanque mientras miraba los peces nadar sin preocupaciones era una buena terapia para relajarse.

Una carcajada escandalosa resonó en el Aoiya y su mirada hastiada viajó hacia el otro lado del jardín, donde Misao y el joven Seta descansaban recostados bajo uno de los tantos árboles del lugar. La Okashira seguía riéndose a pesar de tener las manos enredadas en un delgado hilo azul; adivinando que jugaban con un cordón entrelazado en los dedos, haciendo figuras guando jalabas algún extremo.

Giró los ojos con ironía, eso era lo que Misao solía jugar frente a Aoshi para tratar de animarlo. Claro estaba que el nunca respondió a ese tonto juego, sus manos jamás tocaron el cordel.

Se rió internamente un momento. Con ella sí había jugado, y ahora que volviera, lo haría jugar en el comedor frente a todos. Sería divertido ver la cara de la perra al notar como con ella si contestaba a los juegos.

Se levantó sacudiendo sus sandalias poniéndoselas en los pies mojados. _"Tenía cosas mejores que hacer como para permanecer ahí durante tanto tiempo" _-prácticamente se dijo a sí misma, aunque en realidad, lo que no soportaba era la escandalosa alegría de la otra fémina.

* * *

-"Realmente usted no es buena en este juego" – los dedos de Soujiro tenían los hilos en perfecto cruce simulando una telaraña –"Ahora hay que ver como desenredamos esa maraña de sus manos".

Misao volvió a reír, sólo que ésta vez de manera nerviosa. Soujiro la tomaba de las manos para desenredar el hilo azul con cuidado de no jalar muy fuerte. Las mejillas de la chica se tornaron rosáceas mirando tímida la sonrisa del Tenken.

-"Es porque usted es muy bueno" –dijo de pronto.

-"¿Eh?".

-"Que usted es muy bueno en este juego".

La mirada de Soujiro se perdió en la copa del árbol, mientras el viento jugaba con su cabello y sus recuerdos de niñez.

**__**

****

_-"Si metes tu dedo por esta abertura y jalas, se formará una estrella" –el niño miraba a la mujer sorprendido mientras jalaba el hilo que ella le había señalado, una hermosa estrella de una docena de picos se formó entre sus manos con ese hilo de plata._

_Shishio los miraba distante sonriendo divertido, era en esas tardes de tormenta, en las que se quedaban dentro de esa modesta mansión que a simples tratos habían conseguido. No tenían servidumbre, y la que habían tenido, yacía muerta en el jardín de la residencia._

_-"¿Qué es lo que hacen?" –preguntó recargado en el sillón, en realidad no le interesaba mucho, sólo se divertía al verlos._

_La mujer volteó la vista hacía él, y le sonrió. Ella, aparte del niño ahí, eran las únicas personas que no se doblegaban en temor ante su espantoso aspecto._

_-"Deja que Soujiro se vaya a dormir, mañana practicaremos temprano"_

_-"So-chan" –la mujer se volví hacía él –"Ve a la cama, mañana seguiremos jugando, te prometo enseñarte a hacer más estrellas y figuras"._

_El pequeño Soujiro saltó contento yéndose a la cama de inmediato. Shishio, y en ese momento una Yumi más joven, se sentaron en el sillón correctamente, ella comenzó a acariciar con cuidado las llagas que sabía que a su Señor Shishio le dolían más._

_ –"Pero aún así prometiste contarme un cuento antes de dormir" –dijo regresando de momento haciéndolos saltar._

_-"¿Cuándo prometí eso?" –a mujer se levantó de donde estaba y caminó hacía el chiquillo en la puerta._

_-"Anoche" –murmuró apenas Soujiro y le brindo una sonrisa enorme que la desarmó por completo._

_-"Está bien, vamos" –dijo revolviendo el cabello despeinado del pequeño de ojos azules._

_-"Lo volverás débil" –se quejó el hombre vendado, la mujer no le hizo mucho caso._

_-"Mañana le quitara la debilidad que yo le dé hoy" – se encogió de hombros, dejando un poco más de sus senos al descubierto de aquella yukata delgada que vestía entonces._

_Se marchó con el pequeño. Shishio negó con la cabeza y un trueno resonó con potencia, escuchando el grito del niño, y a la muchacha pidiéndole al niño que se desenganchara de su pierna, para luego percibir la puerta del chiquillo cerrarse._

**__**

Soujiro dejó de mirar al cielo con ojos ensoñados, en el momento justo en que Misao dejó caer su peso sobre el suelo tratando de andar sin su bastón.

Enojado con la terquedad de la chica, fue molesto a levantarla –"Le he dicho que no ande sin su bastón" –casi le grito de una manera suave, Misao frunció el ceño un momento, su rostro estaba también enojado, pero pronto comenzó a reírse.

-"Dejó el bastón en mi cuarto, me trajo aquí cargando ¿lo recuerda?".

Soujiro se ruborizó entonces, aquello era verdad –"Aún así ¿por qué no me pidió que la llevara de vuelta? ¿Pudo haberse lastimado?".

-"Le insistí varías veces, pero en cuestión, usted parecía ido".

Los ojos del muchacho giraron con vergüenza –"Vamos, es hora de ponerle ungüento y de tomar el té".

Misao se sonrió calmadamente, era una buena evasiva del tema.

* * *

Disfrutaba de la soledad en la que se había quedado envuelta desde la salida de aquel par de idiotas a quien sabe donde. Se encogió de hombros, recargándose en el mismo árbol en el que ellos habían estado jugando.

Los pájaros trinaron alrededor de ella, y se dejó arrullar. Se quedó dormida soñando sueños pacíficos en lo que ella era poseedora de todo lo que siempre deseo.

Una sonrisa fuera de la perversión surcó su rostro y una sensación de aparente paz se formó en la atmósfera alrededor de ella.

Por el momento, no estaba odiando al mundo…

* * *

-"Muchas gracias por todo" – le sonrió Misao a la anciana, sus labios ya no lucían tan heridos.

-"De nada" –dijo Natsumi sorbiendo un poco de té, sus labios temblaron ligeramente, pero el calor bajaría un poco la hinchazón.

-"¿Qué le pasó?" –Soujiro entró a la sala con una bandeja. Los pastelillos se veían realmente apetecibles.

-"Nada de que preocuparse, esta vieja anciana ya no es lo que era antes. Sólo caí y no pude poner las manos" –la miraron con desconfianza, pero no dijeron más al respecto.

-"Hace un día precioso, y nos preguntábamos si no querría salir a comer con nosotros junto al puente. El pasto junto al río está más verde que nunca y se antoja almorzar ahí contemplando las aguas".

Natsumi sonrió tomando un pastelillo mordiéndolo con cuidado. Se sonrió un momento y ellos tomaron esto como una aceptación.

-"No" –dijo simplemente.

-"¿No?" –murmuraron al unísono las dos jóvenes voces.

La vieja negó con la cabeza, murmurando que tenía cosas que hacer y rechazando la ayuda que le ofrecieron.

-"Vayan ustedes" –dijo riendo, mientras casi los empujaba fuera de la casa y cerraba la puerta de un portazo.

Suspiró y el porte divertido se desvaneció, desviando la vista hacía un lado.

-"Ella ha perdido a sus amor y él no tiene camino" –sus ojos se cerraron –"creo que es mejor que ambos se curen mutuamente...".

* * *

Las mejillas de la chica se sonrojaron ligeramente al verse en los brazos del muchacho, que la había tomado con una agilidad impresionante para que no cayera ante la apresurada salida que la anciana les había hecho hacer.

El bastón en el suelo sólo confirmaba su falta de reflejos, y el hecho de que no había podido tomarlo a tiempo le obligaban a pensar que había dejado de entrenar por un largo periodo.

_-"Todo por culpa de Aoshi" –_pensó en silencio, sintiendo una pequeña incomodidad a la que no dio importancia, pero después de todo, no podía dejarla ahí para siempre –"Seta-San, me está lastimando el pecho".

Soujiro no dijo nada, en sí, no se había dado cuenta que su mano había estrujado el torso de la comadreja evitando que cayera, en su cabeza todavía estaba el pensamiento de tomar el bastón.

La puso de pie cuidadosamente apartando la mano de Misao, dejando que se recargará en una pared mientras el se agachaba por el bastón.

Lo puso en la mano de la joven y le ofreció el brazo para que caminaran hacía el río, pero ella negó a eso y le pidió que andarán un momento por el mercado rumbo al Aoiya. Él accedió gustoso y cambiaron el rumbo de su camino.

* * *

Un carruaje pasó apresurado por el puente de la cuidad. La impaciencia del hombre rompió su temple frío mientras pedía al conductor que fuera más rápido.

El viejo sentado junto a él le tomó de una pierna indicándole que se calmara mientras escuchaba al cochero dar una orden, se sonrió aliviado, pero se molestó cuando en vez de ir más rápido, el carruaje parecía disminuir la velocidad notablemente.

Maldijo al hombre de las riendas, y estuvo por levantarse, pero un pellizco en las piernas lo hizo desistir.

-"Estamos en la ciudad, no podemos arrollar a alguien, sólo porque tú tienes prisa" – los ojos viejos del hombre cano pararon en su boca cualquier comentario, se encogió de hombros. Después de todo, tenía razón.

Se asomó por la ventanilla del carruaje observando la orilla del río. Jamás habría imaginado que de haber hecho lo que tenían planeado, hubiera encontrado intranquilo a un par de personas almorzando en la orilla que él admiraba.

* * *

Las calles del mercado eran bulliciosas, además de concurridas y estrechas. Difícilmente podía pasar por ellas, sin lastimarse o lastimar a alguien con su bastón.

Pero no le importaba. No cuando podía sentirse un tanto libre de las preocupaciones y podía dedicarse a admirar lo que había en cada puesto. Aunque odiaba que fuera la hora pico de las compras.

Su mirada se centró entonces en algo que le llamó la atención. Tras de sí, un chico miraba interesado un brazalete precioso. Con adornos en forma de flor de loto negras y azules, y unidas por hermosas y brillantes hojas verdes, que le daban una particular belleza y vida al adorno de mujer.

Por un momento se preguntó el porqué del que el chico mirara aquel brazalete, pero se sorprendió aún más al verlo comprarlo. Se sonrojó un momento ante la idea de que se lo regalara a ella. La joya en sí, parecía costosa.

Se dio la vuelta mirando unos baleros en un puesto de juguetes cuando supo que él estaba a punto de voltear hacia donde estaba ella. Tomó disimuladamente uno, y se puso a observarlo como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

Soujiro le sonrió con desplante ante verla mirando los juguetes y se acercó a ella.

-"¿Lo quiere?" –Misao lo miró confundida murmurando un _"si" _torpemente.

Sin decir más, el Tenken lo pagó y la tomó del brazo. Agarrando con la otra mano el bastón de la chica para que esta pudiera jugar con su balero nuevo.

El pecho de Misao se infló ante una nueva sensación de anhelo.

* * *

Los caballos se detuvieron frente al restaurante cerrado, de la carroza bajaron varias personas, pasándose las maletas, algo molestos por la perdida de tiempo.

El joven alto de mirada fría se mostraba impaciente mientras avanzaba con su equipaje, yendo rumbo al cuarto de la chica que lo había amado toda la vida. Deseando con toda el alma que la chica con fiebre estuviera ya bien.

Sus pasos se detuvieron en el instante en el que perdió el aire ante la impresión.

Frente a él, había algo que no se esperaba.

* * *

Les quedaba más cerca la puerta trasera del jardín, así que entraron por ahí, tomados del brazo, mientras la chica jugaba con su balero de forma divertida, golpeando ocasionalmente al muchacho en el brazo y en el rostro de manera "accidental" aunque ese no era le caso.

Ella se rió cuando el atrapó la esferita de madera con la boca, dejando el palo y el cordel del juguete en manos de la comadreja, que jalaba levemente para no lastimarlo, haciendo un esfuerzo vano para liberar su nueva adquisición de la "feroz boca" del rápido muchacho.

Él soltó el juguete, y ella se fue hacia un lado ante el acto, no esperándose eso. Estuvo apunto de caer, si no fuera porque Soujiro soltó el bastón y la sostuvo firmemente de la cintura.

Misao comenzó a reír nuevamente, revolviendo el lacio cabello rebelde del muchacho, recargando su mano sobre los hombros fornidos del joven.

Soujiro también se rió, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando el rostro de la Okashira se puso serio. Volvió su vista un instante, y se encontró con unos ojos azules penetrantes mirándole con confusión.

-"Shinomori-San" – murmuró Misao, antes de quedarse muda.

* * *

Hasta ahí, jejeje, se que soy mala por dejarlos en la parte interesante, pero es parte del negocio (-Bakura: Lo que pasa es que ya no sabes que escribir. –Tania: ¡¡¡Osuwari!!! (Bakura cae al piso de cara, y se levanta mientras refunfuña algo acerca de no volver a decir la verdad, ni aunque le ruegue u.u)). Trataré de publicar el siguiente capitulo la próxima semana, pero todo depende de los reviews que me dejen (si, que mala soy).

En fin, gracias por los reviews y por el apoyo que me han dado, disculpen si en esta entrega no respondo reviews, pero ando con un poco de prisa, de todas formas agradezco a quienes me mandaron comentario y a los que me apoyaron por MSN.

Cuídense mucho, y los veré en la próxima actualización.

P.D: El balero es un juguete que consiste en un palito delgado, una esfera y un cordel, la esfera y el palito están unidos por el cordel, y el propósito de ese juguete es balancear la esfera para insertarla en el palito cuando esté en el aire sobre de el. En otros lugares, el palito tiene el extremo en forma de plato pequeño y hondo, del taño justo para que la esfera entre en el.

Ya aclarado todo, me despido ahora si -U


	7. Dando Explicaciones

**_Aprendiendo a Olvidar._**

**_Capítulo 7: Dando explicaciones._**

**__**

**__**

Aoshi caminó velozmente hacía los muchachos del patio. Con sus ojos chispeantes entre ira y rencor; no entendiendo el porque de la dolencia de su pecho. Su mirada viajó de uno a otro, con inquisidora desconfianza y aún así, uno no soltaba al otro. Se enojó aun más al ver al muchacho tomar con más firmeza la cintura de Misao, pero se dio cuenta que era para colocarla mejor junto a la puerta y poder recoger el bastón.

-_"¿Bastón?"_-pensó alarmadamente –_"¿Para que diablos es el bastón?"._

Sus ojos dejaron de escrutar al joven, sólo para retener su mirada en Misao. Sus sentidos se angustiaron al verla herida.

Corrió velozmente dejando caer las maletas a un lado y tomó a la chica en sus brazos, haciendo a un lado a Soujiro, quien le saludó calidamente con una mueca que le dio miedo.

Los ojos de Misao se abrieron de sobremanera ante la sorpresa de ese acto, pero no dijo nada, de hecho, no podría articular palabra alguna. El tipo, de buenas a primeras, llegaba, la miraba y la alzaba en brazos como si de una criatura indefensa se tratase.

-"¿Aoshi-koi?" –Nodoka hizo aparición en ese momento, sus ojos mostraban terror y desconsuelo, como sabiendo el destino que le esperaba. Aoshi volteó hacia ella, pero no pudo sostenerle la mirada al hombre, la bajó con pesadumbre, como si tuviera pena.

-"Largo" –le dijo simplemente, Nodoka se hizo a un lado dejando que el pasara por donde ella obstruía el paso.

Sus ojos se opacaron tornándose borrosos, cosa que no pasó desapercibida ante la mirada perspicaz de un alma sorprendida.

* * *

El por el momento Okashira depositó a la chica que cargaba sobre el futón de su habitación, con tanto cuidado, como si fuese de cristal. Tenía miedo, no sabía el porque, pero tenía un pavor clavado como aguja al pecho.

-"¿Qué te ha ocurrido?" –preguntó sin resistirse a ello, la mirada de Misao se ladeó para no darle la cara.

-"Usted tardó demasiado Shinomori-San"-sintió el pecho estallarle de momento, pero sus palpitaciones dejaron de atormentarla cuando cerró los ojos.

-"Aoshi-Sama" –le imploró –"Llámame así".

No contestó en ese instante, más bien se concentró en sentir como los habitantes del hostal se agolpaban en la puerta. No le hizo falta agudizar sus sentidos, para escuchar como las recriminaciones caían sobre el alma de Nodoka.

Se sonrió con un deje extraño que Aoshi se alegró de ver, pensando que era la alegría que la caracterizaba desde siempre. Desde que era niña, su pequeña niña.

Se sobresaltó un momento ante ese pensamiento, el cual quiso enterrar en su mente, pero este salió a flote nuevamente mientras la observaba ahí, mirando a la puerta concentrada al mundo afuera.

-"Shinomori-San" –la voz frágil de la Okashira le sacó de su ensimismo –"Quisiera hablar con todos en este momento, si no es molestia, permítales pasar".

Shinomori asintió despacio y se levantó para abrir la puerta. Cuando lo hizo, todos entraron apresurados para colocarse alrededor de la muchacha. Su líder sonrió ante el gesto de preocupación, pero en ese momento había cosas que aclarar.

Soujiro se quedó afuera, mirando el interior de la habitación. Él no era parte del Onniwabanshu, por lo que al parecer, esto no tenía que importarle. Dio una reverencia y se marchó, pero la voz firme de Misao lo detuvo en su andar.

-"Seta-San entre por favor"

Soujiro miró al cielo un momento, este le hizo entender que lo que ella necesitaba en ese instante, era su apoyo.

Caminó entre el gentío que adoraba a la comadreja, sentándose en el rincón dónde acostumbraba sentarse por las mañanas antes de que ella se levantara. Misao lo miró de soslayo comprendiendo que él estaba dispuesto a apoyarla en lo que fuese. Se sonrió levantando la voz para que todos callaran y escucharan.

-"Antes que nada, quiero advertir, que todo el peso del liderazgo, recae nuevamente en mí a partir de esté momento" –Su voz autoritaria dejó claro el punto –"Así pues, denme un informe de lo que se ha visto en la reunión del Onniwabanshu del Japón".

Todos se miraron confundidos. ¿Estaba herida y era eso lo que declaraba? Sin duda, era otro de sus disparates.

-"Nada importante" –contestó Jiya ante la confusión –"Más que nada era el conocer a los miembros, no era necesidad primordial esa reunión".

Misao estuvo complacida, aunque un poco nerviosa, no quería revelar la razón de su estado, no aún.

-"¿Qué le ha pasado Jefa?" –Omasu murmuró temblante, obviamente, estaba preocupada como el resto –"¿No se suponía que Nodoka-San debía cuidarte en nuestra ausencia?".

Una mirada reprobatoria vagó hacia el lugar donde Nodoka se encogía sobre sí misma. Esas miradas eran más pesadas de lo que podía soportar. Misao sonrió viendo la desesperación en el rostro de Nodoka, pero a su mente cruzaron las imágenes vistas hacía apenas unos momentos en el jardín.

Miró a Aoshi de soslayo, debatiendo en el que decir, ante su palma estaba la venganza de todo mal hecho en ella, sus ojos vagaron hacia el chico de sonrisa perpetua que esperaba paciente a que dijera lo que tuviese que decir.

Suspiró largamente aclarando sus ideas–"Y así lo hizo".

La atención del grupo se volvió hacia Misao, todos tan sorprendidos, que sus mentes se nublaron por un instante muy largo.

-"¿Cómo dices?" –murmuró Aoshi, quien fue el primero en articular palabra.

-"No la miren con reproche, porque yo le estoy muy agradecida" –cuando todos recuperaron la conciencia, ella continuó –"¿No sé porque no se han preguntado que hace Seta-San aquí?" –El Onniwabanshu miró al joven chico y este se mostró nervioso, no obstante, mantuvo la espalda erguida ante la situación –"Ambos son mis salvadores".

Los ceños fruncidos poblaron las frentes de grupo quienes se acercaron a Misao para escuchar con atención lo que diría.

-"No es un secreto para el mundo la magnitud de mi terquedad" –su voz firme pareció verdadera, capaz del poder del convencimiento –"Pues bien, aún con fiebre, me aventuré a ir sola a donde estaban ustedes, nunca me ha gustado quedar fuera de un asunto importante, y como siempre he hecho, escapé del Aoiya cuando Nodoka dormía, dispuesta reunirme con ustedes." –Nodoka tembló en su lugar de manera disimulada, pero sus ojos estaban muy abiertos ante el relato de la "perra" –"Pero aún tenía fiebre, así que Flaquee en medio del camino hacía las afueras de Kyoto. Nodoka se debió haber dado cuenta de que no estaba, porque logró encontrarme cuando unos bandidos querían robarme lo poco que llevaba y aprovecharse de mí. Intenté resistirme, pero lo único que logré obtener fue una golpiza que me dejó como estoy, Nodoka también intentó defenderme, y salió lastimada, arriesgándose por mi obstinación, fue herida en una pierna" –la otra chica se sobresaltó ¿Cómo diablos sabía de su corte? Jiya iba a mirarla, pero Misao lo impidió continuando rápidamente –"La salvación llegó para ambas, cuando de la nada Seta-San salió para ayudarnos, aún no sé como, pero acabó con todos los malandrines; después nos trajo aquí. Así que como verán, ellos son los que merecen el crédito de mi rescate y mi pronta recuperación, que gracias a la abuela de Nodoka, quien nos atendió a ambas, estamos a salvo hablando con ustedes".

No cabe decir que todos permanecieron con la boca abierta ante la historia de Misao, quien suspiró cansada de hablar tanto con ellos, sosteniendo lo mejor que podía la mentira.

-"Por favor, ahora que han llegado, arreglen la mejor habitación del Hostal para hospedar a Seta-San" –Omasu y Okon asintieron corriendo a hacer lo que su jefa les pedía.

-"El resto retírese por favor, me apetece descansar" – los que quedaban salieron, Aoshi también iba a hacerlo, cuando la voz de Misao detuvo nuevamente el andar de Soujiro –"Seta-San, hágame compañía un rato por favor".

Los pasos del Tenken regresaron nerviosamente, mientras la mirada enojada de Aoshi vagó con rencor hacía el chiquillo que se adentraba en la habitación de la Okashira.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, el joven de la sonrisa, ahora nerviosa ante la mentira elaborada de la chica frente a él.

-"¿Por qué dijo todas esas mentiras?" –preguntó serio, la chica de la trenza le sonrió palpando el tatami con leves golpecitos, indicándole que se sentará a su lado.

-"Porque necesitaba encubrir la verdad"

-"¿Verdad?" –Soujiro sonó exasperado –"Pero si su felicidad estaba en las palabras que diría".

Misao le sonrió de manera espontánea –"No lo vio ¿cierto?".

Soujiro frunció el ceño en obvia señal de no entender, Makimachi sonrió para contener la carcajada ante el gesto del chico. Su mano se movió ligeramente hasta tomar la punta de su eterna trenza, jugando jovialmente con el mechón que se formaba al final, casi como un coqueteo discreto.

_-"Señor Shishio ¿está listo para ir a la cama?"._

_Makoto Shishio volvió la mirada ante la picara insinuación de su fiel acompañante, mirando embelesado como jugaba con un mechón de su castaña cabellera, destapando sus hombros con la sonrisa tan amplia, que cualquiera creería que su rostro se partiría en dos ante el encantador gesto de seducción. _

_-"Sí, Yumi, pero lo que menos quiero ahora, es dormir"._

_-"¡Qué coincidencia!" –La voz cargada de felicidad de la mujer mostró un pequeño regocijo –"Yo tampoco tengo sueño" –ambos se sonrieron con complicidad y entraron sigilosos a la habitación principal, perteneciente a su Señor Shishio. _

_Una mirada joven los siguió desde la rendija abierta de su propia habitación, con una mueca extraña de inconformidad, como si pensará que el ruido no lo dejaría dormir otra vez._

-"Su mirada" –la voz de la Okashira lo sacó del trance en el que el recuerdo lo obligó a sumirse, notando como ahora, el movimiento de los dedos que frotaban el cabello eran más lentos y la mirada ahora perdida.

-"¿Nani?"

Misao se rió un poco, pensando en que no había entendido, por su mente jamás habría pasado que el chico estuviera sumido en recuerdos sin prestarle atención.

-"Su mirada estaba llena de miedo y pena" –los dedos se detuvieron –"Jamás vi ojos más desesperados que los de ella".

Seta miró con atención la expresión decaída de Misao, sabía de sobra que su flaqueza había sido causada por la lastima. Suspiró cortamente y un sollozo se escuchó levemente. Sorpresivamente, unas manos se aferraron a su Gi fervientemente, como buscando un consuelo, Soujiro miró hacía abajo, sintieron los temblores de la comadreja. Instintivamente, un brazo se aferró a su espalda, mientras que su otra mano acarició calmadamente el cabello color noche, que se colaba como agua entre sus dedos, tratando de darle sopor –"Ya, ya" –murmuró como un agradable zumbido en los oídos, pero las manos se aferraron más a él.

-"Lo arruiné ¿verdad?" –el brazo en la espalda de Misao, se cerró más, haciéndola pegar su rostro a su pecho oliendo tranquila la esencia del ligero sudor de ese cuerpo varonil mientras la caricia en su cabeza comenzaba a adormecerla.

-"No" –susurró delicado, como quien le habla a un niño en una pesadilla –"Hacer lo correcto no significa arruinar las cosas".

Misao suspiró tratando de calmarse, llevándose la mano a la cara para limpiarse las lagrimas con el dorso. Soujiro la soltó lentamente y con su pulgar limpió el camino que las lágrimas habían formado en las mejillas amoratadas de la chica. Su mano viajó hacía atrás, cuando se dio cuenta de que la piel de ese rostro era suave.

-"Disculpe éste desplante de emociones, no fue mi intención molestar con mis tontos arranques"

El Tenken negó con la cabeza, indicándole que no se preocupara, sus dedos se frotaron con su propio pulgar, recordando inconscientemente la sedosidad de esa piel joven y golpeada. Sus ojos se abrieron descontrolados por un segundo y se vio observado por Misao. Un color ligeramente carmín cubrió sus mejillas, se apresuró a ocultarlos con un reproche.

-"No tiene que ocupar en mí la mejor habitación del Aoiya, es un lujo sin sentido".

-"¡No lo es, usted se lo merece más que nadie, así que lo tomará sin reproches y se quedará ahí todo el tiempo que permanezca en el Aoiya!" –el rostro imponente de Misao contestó al reproche con otro reproche. Para cuando terminó de gritarle, casi estaba sobre de él.

Los rostros apenados se tiñeron de sonrojo haciéndose hacia atrás en un impulso rápido, justo a tiempo para escuchar unas voces tras la puerta, informándoles que el cuarto estaba listo.

Los ojos de Soujiro giraron con afeamiento ante la noticia, Misao se rió en sus adentros y lo tomó de la mano para que se levantara, Seta así lo hizo y ayudó a la lastimada comadreja a que también lo hiciera.

-"Vamos" –le dijo ella –"Yo le mostraré su habitación"

Soujiro terminó de levantarla y la apoyó a la pared, dándole el bastón que reposaba en el piso, después de esto, recogió sus cosas, dejando sólo los ungüentos. Una vez fuera, ella lo encaminó hacia lo que sería por el momento su habitación.

* * *

-"¿Cómo les fue en su viaje Aoshi-Koi?" –el aludido levantó una ceja, un tanto serio, aún no se acostumbraba al "koi".

En su cuarto, Aoshi terminaba de desempacar sus pertenencias colocándolas perfectamente en su lugar –"Bien, supongo, pero fue muy aburrido".

Unos brazos se colaron entre el espacio de su cuerpo y antebrazos, sintiendo como un rostro se apegaba a su espalda mientras los delicados dedos en su cintura se entrelazaban como para no dejarlo escapar. Escuchó un pequeño sollozo y dejó sus cosas a un lado para acariciar con ternura las manos entrelazadas posesivamente sobre su estomago, sus pulgares vagaron delineando los dedos frágiles de la muchacha y comenzó a mecerse ligeramente desatando el nudo de manos que lo apresaba.

La chica lloraba silenciosamente, cuando la volteó, su rostro se enteró en su pecho, aferrándose en que no la viera.

Un susurro muy suave la obligó a levantar la cabeza, y Aoshi la recibió con un beso pasivo en los labios. Las lágrimas se salpicaron en su rostro cuando abrió los ojos sorpresivamente al sentir el impulso del hombre. Cerró los ojos entonces y se aferró a su cuerpo, surcando delicadamente su espalda con la punta de las uñas. Encantada por ser la primera vez en la que Shinomori hubiera tomado la iniciativa de besarle.

Los brazos de Ninja se cerraron con fuerza tras su espalda, atrayéndola a su cuerpo con vertiginosa posesividad, enterrando su rostro en su cuello, dando pequeños mordiscos mientras deshacía el peinado para acariciar el cabello de la chica con más libertad.

Nodoka comenzó a suspirar entrecortadamente, sintiendo como le faltaba el aire ante las caricias del hombre en su cabeza, abrazándose a su cuerpo como si fuera lo último que quedase en el mundo. Sus ojos viajaron al infinito cuando sintió que la cargaba hasta sentada en la pila de suave tela del futón doblado en una esquina, hincándose a sus pies para admirarla.

Las manos de Aoshi acariciaron sus dedos y sus plantas dando un ligero masaje, mientras ella, sentada como estaba sobre ese futón alto, inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo extasiada como era acariciada con devoción.

Sus ojos se abrieron con un quejido cuando Aoshi descubrió las piernas femeninas abriendo el kimono, yendo de abajo hasta la cintura. Nodoka se avergonzó bastante y cerró lo más que pudo la tela. El ex Okashira no dio tanta importancia y acaricio con lentitud la pantorrilla izquierda, admirando preocupado el corte delgado de un arma en la tersa piel.

-"Gracias por salvarla" –murmuró pegando sus labios a la herida, y lo que comenzó como un liguero beso en la piel, terminó en lamidas desesperadas por más. La cabeza de Nodoka siguió arqueándose y sus dedos se encogieron ante el placer, enterrando las uñas en la tela del futón. Las manos de Aoshi no se mantuvieron quietas, masajeando la suavidad de esas piernas largas y estilizadas, se sintió en la gloría, lamiendo cada vez más arriba hacia su camino al placer.

La muchacha sintió como Aoshi enterraba de pronto el rostro entre sus piernas, un impulso rápido, la hizo empujar su cabeza con ambas manos para que se detuviera.

La mirada desconcertada de Shinomori le brindó su duda, pero ella sólo le recriminó que no era el momento ni el lugar.

Avanzó hasta la puerta y se detuvo ahí, admirando nuevamente al hombre despeinado que ardía avergonzado en pasión. Le sonrió cortamente, pidiéndole que se calmara y que lo vería más tarde.

Cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado, el ninja sacudió la cabeza, preguntándose a donde se habría ido su sangre fría y auto control intemplable.

Suspiró sin pensar en nada más que en acomodar sus cosas, mirando de vez en cuando el futón donde él mismo había sentado a la chica.

* * *

-"Esta será su habitación" –la voz sonora y orgullosa de Misao le hizo observar el cuarto con renuente paciencia, en verdad era hermoso y lujoso, el espacio era enorme, estaba bien ventilado y tenía una excelente vista hacía el jardín y más allá.

El chico entró notando que el tatami era suave, Misao lo empujó para que se adentrara más en la habitación, notando un bello biombo con alusiones a los cerezos en primavera. Tras de este había un extenso armario.

-"No debió hacer esto, cualquier habitación estaba bien para mí, esto es demasiado grande para una sola persona. Mire este armario, es muy extenso para mis pocas pertenecías" –Misao negó con la cabeza –"Se lo suplico, es mucho para mi humilde persona".

La ninja sonrió, dándole a entender que nada la convencería –"Usted me ayudo mucho en estos días, así que lo pagaré con creces" –los ojos de Soujiro le recriminaron ante su terquedad, ya antes le había alegado que había hecho lo que cualquiera en su lugar haría –"Instálese ahora, que lo veré en la cena, descanse un rato, que le caerá bien".

Con eso, la joven comadreja salió para dejarlo solo. Ella por el momento tendría que ver con los preparativos que tenía que hacer para que el restaurante y hostal volviera al funcionamiento lo más pronto posible.

La mirada de Soujiro se perdió cuando ella se marchó, sacando de entre sus ropas el hermoso brazalete que hacía comprado. Se lo puso en la muñeca levantando la mano para admirarlo. Se rió de sí mientras se lo quitaba, preguntándose si a ella le gustaría.

Suspiró largamente mientras cerraba los ojos acurrucándose en un rincón tras el biombo, declarando en un susurró la idea que le surcó la mente –"Sólo me quedaré por dos días"

* * *

Ok, Ok, estoy aquí de nuevo sólo para darles lata =P. Jajaja, no, no es cierto.

Perdonen el atrazo en ésta actualización, pero he tenido problemas y otros proyectos que hacer. Así que no creó actualizar tan rápido en estas vacaciones (odio trabajar, pero bueno, es otra forma de emplear mi tiempo libre ¬¬) Así que espero que me tengan un poquito de paciencia, pero eso si, que me manden muchos review, así sabré si me extrañan  que debo apresurarme (que exigente soy!!!!!!!!) Trataré de no decepcionarlos en las siguientes actualizaciones.

¿Quién quiere Lemon? Estoy indecisa si ponerle o no lemon a esta historia, además de que no se si quieran que publique un A/M lemon que h estado escribiendo y al cual le falta poquito para ser acabado, según lo que ustedes decidan yo lo pondré. Así que bueno, ustedes eligen.

También pido perdón por el error que cometí en el capítulo 5, que lo puse como 4 en el titulo u.u, fue un error de dedo y de flojera por revisar ¬¬.

En fin, como se me agota el tiempo, pasó rápido a los reviews. Dando muchas gracias a todos los que también leyeron mi fic y no dejaron comentarios.

**_Ali-Chan6:_**_ Jajaja, si, que se muera la perra y Aoshi quede sólo 8D Muawuajajajaja... No, no es cierto. Yo también adoro el A/M, pero hay de cosas a cosas, y el pasarse de bruto es una de las cosas que yo no perdono en un hombre. Me alegra haberte alegrado (¿?) Ya verás que si no hay demasiados inconvenientes con mi trabajo de suplente, tendré el siguiente capitulo listo dentro de poco, así tal vez te haga más feliz. Y bueno, si te quité la incógnita de que pasará en este capitulo, también te la devuelvo para que te preguntes que pasará en el próximo, y bueno, tengo una ¿Sorpresa? En realidad no sé como llamarle, pero espero te sorprenda un poco. Cuídate mucho y besos para ti también._

**_Gaby_****_(_****_Hyatt_****_): _**_¿Por qué parte de tu nick parece el nombre de una famosa cadena de Hoteles? Bueno, en fin, suena tentadora esa idea de hacerla sufrir y que viva para seguir sufriendo, tal vez la ponga en practica (Tania lee un libro que lleva por titulo "Mil y un formas de matar a Nodoka" cortesía de sus lectoras), y el que no la quieran, suena aún mejor. Muchas gracias por tu reviews y nos vemos en la próxima actualización._

**_Padilla: _**_Muchas gracias por tu comentario, además de los ánimos, eso sirve de mucho cuando una escribe, en sí, me alegró que te alegres por mis actualizaciones, eso me hace feliz a mi también. Pronto te veré en el próximo capitulo y espero no defraudar a nadie._

**_M.S_****_ Arashi Sumeragi: _**_Es verdad, que tome la medicina que se merece, cada quien cosecha lo que cultiva, así que no dudo que Aoshi tenga lo que se merece. Por otro lado, en este capitulo Nodoka no obtuvo precisamente lo que se merecía, pero  bueno, a veces pienso mucho en una frase que me decía mi tía muchas veces, no te la digo ahorita, porque la pondré en practica en el fic, y formará parte de un ingrediente secreto para volverla más interesante. Gracias por tu comentario, nos vemos pronto._

**_Aska_****_ Ishida: _**_Te entiendo, a todas nos pasa cuando leemos demasiado los comentarios de Watsuki-Sensei. Jajaja, ojalá que tú también te la hayas pasado súper y que también estés bien. Gracias por decir que el capitulo anterior me salió Cool, la verdad yo tenía mis dudas al respecto =P. La pareja Soujiro/Misao también es una de mis favoritas, además de que le tengo mucho cariño al jovencito de la sonrisa colgate. Tienes razón, no vale la pena sufrir por alguien que no te hace caso, y sí, también lo sé por experiencia, porque como Misao, estuve enamorada de la misma persona durante muchos años, creo incluso, que desde que tengo conciencia, fue un verdadero alivio el tomar caminos separados en diferentes escuelas, eso te hace mirar más allá de su alrededor y apreciar al mundo. Gracias por tu comentario y nos vemos en la próxima ocasión._

**_RuBiAx: _**_¡AMIGUIS! Gracias por tu apoyo siempre que te veo. Y sí, Soujiro y Misao salieron muy Cute en el capitulo pasado, el hielo se lo tiene bien merecido por preferir algo que no es original, pero en fin ya veremos que pasa después, aunque siendo franca, yo ya no sé cuantos capítulos tenga la historia ni cual vaya a ser su final. Pero bueno, cuídate bastante y se buena con tu hermana y sus amigas (jaja, no es cierto) espero verte pronto._

**_Serenity_****_: _**_¿Te llamas así por la hermana de Joey Wheleer? Jajab, bueno, no vale la pena cortarlo en lo interesante, pero es el gancho para tener en suspenso al público. Por eso traté de hacerlo de nuevo, pero no sé si me salió bien. Jaja, gracias por tu review y nos vemos pronto, cuídate de la vista ¿EH?_

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, para mi son como oro en tierra de pobres o como agua en el desierto, ósea ¡¡¡UN VERDADERO TESORO!!! Se cuidan pues, y si hacen algo malo, me invitan.

**_Misao Kirimachi Surasai._**

**_Misao Malon._**

**_Alias: Tania Nancy Ochoa Chávez._**


End file.
